Love Is Timeless
by 42SantaBaby42
Summary: Three years ago, I obtained the ability to control time, space, and everything that comes with it, but there are consequences. It's lead me to Forks, Washington- home to a coven of vampires. I know their secret, secretly, but they don't know mine... Yet.
1. Forks, Here I Come

**1. Forks, Here I Come**

It wasn't a long drive to the airport. In fact, it was only long enough for my mother to step into the car, put it in gear, and roll the windows down… I may have had something to do with the small amount of time it took to arrive at the terminal... Okay, it was completely my fault. I take full blame, but the only reason I did it was because I didn't want to give Renee, my mother, any time to try and talk me out of going to see Charlie.

My mind was made up a week ago and I wasn't going to change it now.

Charlie Swan is my dad, the Chief of Police from the place I am going now. I haven't seen him in years, but I always prolonged the time I had with him. I would slow time down or I would do simple things like go back in time and redo the fun day we had before... Okay that was sarcastic. Charlie and I don't have fun, really, and I haven't had this ability for too many years, only three...

I'm sorry for lying to you, but the truth is that I hate Forks, Washington. It's so rainy there and it doesn't get sweltering hot like Pheonix. In truth, the sun never really comes out in Forks. There are some days that it does, but those days aren't often enough for my liking.

I love Charlie, I really do, but Forks just isn't my home…

You are probably wondering why I am willingly going to live in Forks when my mother is trying to talk me out of it. (Renee knows that I hate Forks. She hates it there, too.) You might _not_ be wondering why I am going, but I am going to live with Charlie because I can't take it anymore… Which that probably doesn't make sense to you…

Okay, my name is Bella Swan and I can control time, space, and all aspects of it.

I've been able to control time for three years now. It all started when I was fourteen… But I won't get into how it happened; it's too painful… What's important is the fact that I can control time! You hear about people every day that wish they could redo this or make the day last longer, and I can do that!

It's not what you would expect, however, not how you would picture it; it isn't all it's cracked up to be… There _is_ a downside… But that, my friend, is part of the _painful_ part that I mentioned before, so I won't elaborate. It would probably gross you out anyways. The _only r_eason I used it just now to get to the terminal was because I knew that if I gave Renee the chance to talk me out of going to Forks, she would have succeeded. I couldn't have that.

Renee doesn't know, about my ability, I mean.

But we were talking about why I am going to stay with Charlie… I can't take it in Pheonix anymore. I love Pheonix… This is probably so confusing for you. Don't worry, it was really hard for me in the beginning…

Not only is Pheonix too bright for my _neck_ now, but the pain has spread to my shoulder. I miss the days when the pain was only on the crescent… And also, there are too many people in Pheonix, Arizona. Forks is a small town with only about seven hundred people living there, half of which go to the high school. In my old home, there were more people in the high school alone than Forks had in the entire town.

Smaller is better, for me, when it comes to people. On the times when I actually _need_ to use my ability, my strength is taken away much faster. When there are more people to control along with the time, my power drains strength from me and I have to… Nevermind.

The point is that I can't take the pain that comes with the sun and I can't keep losing my energy the way I have been because of all the people. I had to get out of there. As much as I love the sun, I can't have it anymore. As much as I love Pheonix, I have to go to Forks.

"I love you, mom."

"Bella, are you sure-"

"I'm staying. I want to see Charlie," I said.

"If you ever want to come home…"

Renee left the rest up to me. "I will call. But I won't, mom. I love you."

She told me she loved me and then she was gone. She waved at me every step of the way. "Enjoy alone time with Phil," I said with a laugh. Phil and my mother had just gotten married a few days ago and they hadn't gotten to go on a honeymoon. This was the reason I used when I told mom that I was going to stay with Charlie until my Senior graduation; I wanted her to enjoy being married again. And that _was_ part of the reason, but it wasn't the _largest_ part.

The flight from the Arizona airport to the Seattle airport took a few hours, and it was very boring. I thought about what the first day of school would be like. I imagined that Forks High didn't get many new students; I would be a shiny, new object for at least a week. It didn't help matters that Charlie, Chief of Forks police, had probably already announced to everyone, and anyone, who would listen that his daughter was coming to live with him.

The plane landed and I looked for my dad. It didn't take too long to find him, but not because I sped up the process. That is only for _needed _occasions. I mean, I didn't even speed the plane trip up even a little bit even though I really wanted to.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said. He gave me an awkward one-armed hug; he was never one to show affection freely, and neither was I. Renee told me that that was one of the things I inherited from Charlie.

"Hi, Ch- dad, how have you been?" He nodded in response. I took that as a sign that he was doing okay but not wonderful.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

Charlie packed my things into the trunk of his car, a police cruiser, and we were off. I didn't use my ability to speed this up. It may have been awkward in the car, but it was manageable; there was no reason to waste my energy now.

A few hours later we arrived at Charlie's, the place my mother and I used to live until she left him. It was exactly the way I remembered it from a few summers back when I last visited him: The white paneling was still chipping in some places, maybe even more so now than back then; the tall evergreen was still growing in front of the window that was in my room; it was still surrounded by green.

Ick.

The only thing different about my new residence was the red Chevy truck parked in the drive. "Dad, did you acquire a girlfriend in the time I have been away?" I just couldn't resist.

"Uh, no, Bells, why… Oh, the truck, well actually, I, uh… I bought that for you. I assumed you would want your own transport… Do you like it? I know it's old and red probably isn't your color-"

"I love it, Ch- dad," I said. And it was true; I loved this thing. It had… possibilities.

Charlie smiled and nodded his head. He opened the trunk of the cruiser and carried my bags into the house. The best thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover; he left me to it. I unpacked all my things and put them into drawers. I found a place for everything I had brought with me. (I hadn't packed everything I owned, even though I would be living here for at least another year and a half.)

My room didn't look any different than it had when I was a baby. The rocking chair was still in the corner of the room, the walls were still a light shade of blue, and there were still pictures that I had drawn in kindergarten on the walls. The only change to the room was an old computer. Charlie must've known that Renee would be expecting me to email her every day.

When I was done emailing Renee about how my flight went and telling her that I was at Charlie's now, I looked out my window and saw what I had already expected, darkness. I went downstairs and told Charlie goodnight after I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

Deep sleep was already over me before my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt about the horrible things that would happen at school the next day. As silly as it was, I was terrified of the coming school days. There was always a fear that someone would find out about my ability. I might be able to undo that, but once a person finds out, they will eventually find out again. Time can be changed for the moment, but when something truly important is supposed to happen, it will happen no matter what. The _when_ may change, but the _what_ is certain.

When I woke the next morning I dressed in a blue v-nick blouse and faded, holey jeans with blue tennis shoes. I am an unbelievably klutzy person; even tennis shoes give me grief so any other shoe type is out on most days. Some days I expand on shoe choice, but only when I feel that my equilibrium is normal. (It's never normal, but some days it is better than others.)

Before I left the house I looked in the bathroom mirror. Brown hair, brown eyes, full lips, and a heart-shaped face were what I saw. I wasn't what normal people would call _pretty_; the correct term would be _average_.

I almost slipped on the wet steps on the way to my truck… Nice way to start the day.

It didn't take longer than five minutes, tops, to get to school. Little town means little driving to your destination. This is a plus side to this town. Since three years ago, my tolerance for things that take more time than I like has been cut way short.

The office secretary, Ms. Cope, told me how nice it was that I had come to live with Charlie. You could see it in her eyes that she felt sorry for him. She handed me my schedule, told me to have each teacher sign it and return it at the end of the day, and to have a nice day.

"Thanks, Ms. Cope. I'll try," I added the latter under my breath as I left the office.

As I had expected, all the teachers in my first few classes had me stand in front of the room and introduce myself to my fellow students. The spotlight isn't a nice place for me so I made a fool out of myself every time. For the most part, though, the day was going by fast, which was uncommon for me if I wasn't the one doing it, which I wasn't.

"Hi, you're Isabella, right?" A dark haired boy from my first class had asked me earlier. It was obvious he was smart. It was a shame about his skin condition, but some guys just have acne like that.

"Just Bella," I corrected.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I didn't see the harm so I accepted his offer. The morning went by like that. Students told me their names, but I couldn't keep track with all of them.

Jessica Stanley, a girl I met in one of my classes, invited me to sit at her table for lunch. I was glad that I wouldn't be eating lunch alone. She introduced me to Angela Weber and a few other students that were regulars at her lunch table. Eric Yorkie was the boy who had escorted me to my second period today.

There were different conversations going on around me, but I wasn't listening. I was looking around the cafeteria at the student body, which wasn't very large.

My eyes were glued to a particular table with five seats occupied. The occupants were _interesting_. There were three boys and two girls. The two girls couldn't be more different; one of them was tall and blond while the other was short and pixie-like with her short-cropped, spiky black hair. One of the boys was huge like a body builder with curly black hair; another was less defined in muscle, but still strong, with blond hair; the last boy was lanky, but with a subtle strength, with bronze-colored hair.

As I said, they were interesting.

What made me stare wasn't the inhumanly pale skin or the undeniable beauty that each of them possessed. It wasn't the fact that they all had coal black eyes. It wasn't even the fact that they all looked too different for this normal school situation in every aspect.

The thing that caught my attention was that they weren't human; they were vampires.

Just as I came to this conclusion, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of… Biology, as my schedule said.

It wasn't a long walk and when I entered the classroom it was already full, minus me. This teacher, Mr. Banner, didn't have me stand in front of the classroom like the other teachers had. For this I was grateful. "Just take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, back in the back," he said.

I tripped on my way to the back of the room. This earned laughs from many of the other students. I realized as I sat down that this guy was the bronze-haired vampire from the lunch table I had been staring at. I decided to ignore him as I sat in my chair. One bad vampire experience was enough for me for forever.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan," he said. I guess he wasn't having the silence. Oh well; it wouldn't hurt to acknowledge him. I nodded. He smiled. I swooned in my head, but I turned it towards Mr. Banner.

I couldn't help it when my eyes strayed over to Edward. What caught me off guard was that he was staring at me! When I tilted my head he just smiled, but I could see some frustration in his eyes. It was like I wasn't meeting some expectation that he had of me. He was also leaning towards me a little more than I liked. What was his problem? He was probably wondering why I didn't want to follow him into a dark alley so he could suck my blood.

Ick.

"How is your first day in Forks High going?" He just wouldn't give up. I turned my head and shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the front of the class. It might have looked like I was immature, but I didn't care. Like I said, one encounter with a vampire was bad enough.

"You don't talk much," he stated. I ignored him. He was still leaning closer to me. It was so weird. He looked like he was enjoying… smelling me. As weird as it sounds, he was taking deep breaths kinda like a little kid does when he first encounters a scratch-and-sniff sticker. It was so creepy.

When the bell rang, Edward Cullen was up and out of his seat faster than any human could have gone out. Well, he wasn't human so that made sense. But why, after leaning towards me and trying to get me to speak through the whole class time, did he leave in such a rush? Could I have done that? No.

Gym went by fast, awful as it was, and when it was over I went to the office to hand Ms. Cope my signed slip of paper with all my teachers' initials on it. When I got there, Edward Cullen was there. He was trying to get his entire schedule changed.

"Ms. Cope, could I at least get last period gym?" He asked.

"I'm… sorry, Mr. Cullen… It just isn't possible to change any of your classes," she said. She looked to be caught in his gaze more than she should have been.

"Oh… Well, thank you for your time, Ms. Cope." He was walking toward me then. He took a deep breath again, and just as in the classroom, he looked frustrated. I wouldn't have noticed any of the times he did it if I wasn't already expecting him to do something out of the ordinary. After all, he wasn't ordinary. And I was a human, but I hadn't been ordinary for three years now, but he couldn't know that. Could he? No.

After I handed Ms. Cope my slip I headed to my truck. I passed half the student body in the hallway, and to my surprise, all five of the Cullens as well. Every one of them stared at me, watching me as I walked. They didn't make themselves obvious, though. No one else noticed. Again, the only reason I noticed anything was because I was expecting it.

They all took a deep inhale of the air around me when I walked by them. The breathing was unneeded so it struck me as odd. From the corner of my eye, I saw that they all looked frustrated. I heard Edward say, "See?" He continued to talk to his family after that, but I couldn't hear anything else he said.

I wondered what he meant by that, but they were vampires so it really didn't matter; I wasn't going to get myself involved with them.

I wasn't.

* * *

**AN: You know you want to review this... Don't fight it.**


	2. Subtle Tension

**AN: My largest thanks to those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a pair of fuzzy, pink knee socks. 8-)**

**

* * *

**_After I handed Ms. Cope my slip I headed to my truck. I passed half the student body in the hallway, and to my surprise, all five of the Cullens as well. Every one of them stared at me, watching me as I walked. They didn't make themselves obvious, though. No one else noticed. Again, the only reason I noticed anything was because I was expecting it._

_They all took a deep inhale of the air around me when I walked by them. The breathing was unneeded so it struck me as odd. From the corner of my eye, I saw that they all looked frustrated. I heard Edward say, "See?" He continued to talk to his family after that, but I couldn't hear anything else he said._

_I wondered what he meant by that, but they were vampires so it really didn't matter; I wasn't going to get myself involved with them._

_I wasn't._

* * *

**2. Subtle Tension**

Nothing of importance had happened after school yesterday. I couldn't help it when my mind strayed to Edward Cullen and his "group". It had occurred to me that his was the only name that I knew. I intended to ask the questions today. There was bound to be gossip about the beautiful students who sat by themselves. I wondered why- how? -they went to school. It seemed that the school, being full of humans as it was, would be difficult for them. I had noticed that the blond boy was rigid through lunch; he must've been extremely thirsty.

The deep darkness, coal black, which filled their eyes, was proof that they hadn't hunted in at least two weeks. It was very, very risky that they would go so long and then be in a school full of humans for a whole day, every day.

My scent isn't any different from other humans. Why should it be? Well… There might be a subtle hint of something in my blood, but it isn't too noticeable. I don't think. So why would they inhale- something they don't even have to do in the first place- my scent? Was it because it had been so long since they had hunted? I mean, they did look frustrated after breathing me in… Did they only let me leave because there were too many witnesses?

It just seemed that that wasn't it. They would have come last night and killed Charlie and me. None of it made any sense.

Stupid vampires…

But _I_ would be asking the questions today.

My intent was still to have little to no communication or contact to the five vamps, but that didn't mean that I couldn't snoop around about them. And that was what I intended to do. Jessica Stanley seemed to be one of the informed gossip girls… She would be more than happy to help my case; though, she wouldn't know that I even had a case.

Today, it was pouring down rain.

I dressed in a long-sleeved green shirt with a black, laced undershirt and black pants with green tennis shoes. (Renee had picked it out…) No one would see it anyway because I threw on a big yellow coat with the hood up so that I wouldn't get pelted with the rain. After I dressed, I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. Then I was off for my second day of school.

When I arrived at school, the lot was full. I got out of my truck and leaned against it, taking inventory of the cars today; I had time to kill. Time. Yesterday, I hadn't noticed that all the cars in the lot were old like mine, save for a silver Volvo which had five creatures exiting it. It made sense that they would have to nicest car. They had lived twice as long, most likely, than any of us; with time comes money.

I watched as they each opened their doors and got out. They weren't talking, just walking up the steps. The large curly-haired guy was walking hand in hand with the tall blond girl, the picture-perfect couple. The little pixie was walking arm in arm with the blond boy, the cute-as-anything couple. Edward was alone.

I began walking away from my truck. I'm not proud to say that I almost got run over by a car, but they stopped before they hit me. My cheeks were red.

The vampires turned around at the squeaking tires and the sloshing of my boots. There was a quiet tension, deep in this. I didn't want them to know how I was feeling so I kept up my pace. My cheeks were still red. When I passed Edward, I nodded in his direction. He smiled that crooked smile, and for some reason, I stopped. "Hello, Bella."

I considered answering him. One word wouldn't hurt, it was only a word. "Morning," I said.

"So today we speak?" He asked, still smiling. The red in my cheeks became even more prominent, spreading to my throat.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the little pixie said. To my deep surprise, she hugged me!

"Okay," I said, a little freaked out, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. She giggled.

"I think that you and I might become friends," she said.

"Really?"

"Maybe," she said. She tilted her head to the side a bit and smiled. She sure was full of energy.

"Well…" I said. Then I started walking, dazed. That was the oddest experience ever… Well, maybe not ever, but it's high on the list. I said more than one word to them. Oops.

I ran into someone not two seconds after I entered the front doors! Man, am I clumsy today or what?

"Oh, man I am so sorry," said the blond boy. I met him yesterday. He had walked me to gym at the end of the day. Mike Newton, I believed his name was.

"No, it's my fault. I have two left feet."

"Really?"

"No… I mean, I am just a klutz is all," I said. He thought I had two left feet? Weird.

"You do trip a lot," he conceded.

"Sorry."

"Nah, I wasn't watching. You gonna sit with us in lunch again today?"

"That's the plan," I said. It was part of my to-do list.

Unlike yesterday, this day was going by slowly; it seemed that first hour alone was a few months long. I decided that this was an important day and that my help was _needed_. "May I use the restroom?"

"Go ahead Ms. Swan, but please do hurry it up," the teacher said.

Don't worry, I will.

The nearest restroom was just around the corner so I took my time walking there. The classroom next to mine had a window that wasn't covered. When I walked past it I saw the curly, black haired guy. He turned his head in my direction as I walked. I didn't stop. When I was in the restroom, I sat cross-legged on the floor. Yes, on the dirty floor; that's the only way- I have to sit cross-legged. I touched my left middle, ring, and pinky finders to the crescent on the nape of my neck. I thought of the time that lunch starts.

The colors came then. The blues and oranges and the turquoise colors were spinning around me in the pinks and the reds, greens, and violets. The beginning of this day unfolded before me: I returned to my first hour just in time for the bell. I saw that I would have homework in my last two classes before lunch. Eric Yorkie would walk me to second hour again. I would trip over my own dropped book twice in my fourth hour class. Jessica would walk down the hallway towards the bathroom I was in… now. I stood up and as I did, Jessica came in.

"There you are! Come on, we are going to be late for lunch!" She said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said. I smiled that it worked again. Would I ever get used to the collage of colors? seeing what would have happened had I not sped it up? the drained feeling afterward?

When Jessica and I entered the cafeteria, my eyes darted directly to the table where the vampires had sat yesterday. They weren't there… This time yesterday, they would've been in their seats already. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry. I got a coke and sat at the lunch table with the names I had forgotten and the few that I had remembered.

Then, in they came, one by one. First, it was the blond girl. A few minutes later, the pixie joined her. In came the blond boy next. A few minutes passed and then the curly haired one made four vamps at the table. Edward wasn't there. The members that were there were all confused and talking.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Jessica whispered to me.

"What is?" Though I think I already knew.

"The Cullens and the Hales, they, like, came in one at a time. They usually all come in together. And, like, Edward isn't there… But anyways, they are _talking_. They never talk, like, especially during lunch," she said.

"So how do they all know each other?" I asked offhand.

"They are siblings… Well, like, sort of. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and they were already related to Mrs. Cullen somehow; she fostered them, but Emmett, Alice, and Edward were adopted."

"I don't get it," I said.

"Emmett, the curly haired one, and Rosalie, the blond, are _together_. Like together, together. Like, it's the same for the weird girl, Alice, and Jasper, the one who always looks like he is in pain. They all _live_ together, too. It's weird," she said in a whisper. I knew I could get her to tell me the 411. "I heard that you were assigned Edward Cullen as a lab partner," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"So…"

"So, what?"

"Like, isn't he gorgeous? I mean, they all are, but he is just… like, wow! But he doesn't date like his siblings do," she giggled and then turned serious. "Apparently none of the girls here are good enough."

"Did you try going out with him?" She looked uncomfortable. "Everyone here has, well, the girls have," she said, trying to shrug it off. "A few of the guys have, too. Ooooh, funny story about that. Like, this guy-"

I wasn't paying attention.

Edward Cullen had just opened the door to the cafeteria. He sat down with his family and they were talking in a rush, barely moving my lips. You know the drill of how I noticed it when no one else did. At the beginning they were animated. Now they looked like they had yesterday: motionless, but with a slight movement of the lips. They had confusion and frustration in their eyes.

"You aren't listening," Jessica said. It wasn't a question.

"Sorry."

"You stared at them yesterday, too, you know. I didn't miss it," she said smirking.

"Well, they are interesting-"

"Yeah, like, in a weird way," she said in a whisper again.

The Cullens could no doubt hear her; they were looking in this direction, at me. I looked down. I peeked between my hair and they were looking at me with confusion. Did they know what I had done? They couldn't.

"You know the Cullens are, like, staring at you-"

"No they aren't."

"Are too," she argued back at me.

"Stop looking at them!"

She laughed, but she stopped. I lifted my head and Edward's eyes held mine. I took notice, then, that his eyes were golden now. Same for his family, I realized. But how could that be? Did they wear contacts? That seemed improbable. Their eyes should be red or black… not gold. What does that mean?

His eyes still held mine; I couldn't look away. He smiled his crooked smile. To my surprise, I smiled back! That wasn't part of the plan! I stopped smiling, horror-struck and looked away. I saw him turn around, confused again. Alice did a little twinkle-wave at me with her fingers or something…

I'm not getting involved with the vampires. I'm not.

The bell rang and I was the first one out of the room… I dashed out. I was the first one to Biology so I put my head in my arms and tried to escape.

"Alright, class. Today we are going to work on the phases of mitosis. Mike will hand out the worksheets. You have until the end of class to finish. Write the stage on the lines on the worksheet by the number of the slide you are viewing. Good luck," Mr. Banner said. I hadn't even realized that the classroom was full, Edward included.

"Nice nap, Ms. Swan," Mr. Banner asked.

"Oh… I wasn't, I mean," I tried.

"It's fine. Just don't nap during my instruction again. Do you need me to repeat the assignment?"

"No, Sir. I heard that part," I said sheepishly. Mr. Banner nodded, "You may begin once you get your worksheets."

"Hey, Bella," Mike said when he gave me my worksheet. He was ignoring Edward.

"Hey."

"This day is just flying by, isn't it? Man, it feels like I didn't even go to my last classes before lunch," he said. I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Yeah, I know. I feel the same way," I said.

"Interphase," Edward said and began to write it down. Mike went back to his table, discouraged.

"Let me see," I said.

"Hello, partner-"

"Don't start. It's Interphase… Next one is… Metaphase," I said.

"Mind if I look?" I waved my hand toward the microscope. He looked and a slight frown came across his features; I laughed.

"What?"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are, Ms. Swan," Mr. Banner said. He was going around and checking the answers on his pupil's papers. He looked bored. "Have you done this experiment before?"

"Once," I admitted.

"Ah," he said and went to Mike's table. I smiled a cocky smile at Edward. He looked amused.

"Competitive aren't we?"

"Maaaybe," I said. He laughed.

"Newton was right about how fast the time was this morning," Edward said. He sounded… accusatory. But there was no way he could have known. I was alone in the bathroom.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I wonder how it went by at such a fast pace," he said.

"Some days, the time just speeds up more than normal," I said.

"I see… Why did you move here?"

"Random much? My mom got remarried and I wanted her to have time without me to enjoy being married," I explained.

"That was generous of you," he said.

"Not really. I… benefited."

"I would be willing to bet that you are suffering more than you let anyone see. The next one is Prophase. You want to check it, correct?" I nodded.

We were the first ones in the room to finish so we did what was the only thing to do: talk. I talked myself into a conversation with Edward. One conversation couldn't hurt anyone, and he wouldn't let me _not_ talk to him. He asked me questions about my mom and her new husband, Phil. He asked about Charlie.

"I love him, but this, Forks, it isn't where my home is," I looked down pleading to the table to hear me out.

"What is it, about Forks, I mean? Why do you hate it here?" He looked so confused trying to get into my head.

"I'm afraid you will be upset," I said truthfully. Then I realized that I probably went too far on that one. He is a vampire. If he found out that I knew his secret he would kill me for sure, if he hadn't already planned to… I didn't know why I was opening up to him. I had sworn not to get involved with these vampires, this one in particular, and I was not going to.

"Why would I be upset?" He asked. This was the most curious he had been yet.

"Well… This is, uh, your home… If I insulted it-"

"I can take it," he laughed.

"It's too cold, too wet, and it's never sunny outside, well, not for a long time and not as often as in Pheonix. I can't stay in Pheonix, though," I said the last part to myself.

"I'm sure your mother would understand that you wanted to stay there," he said. Edward didn't understand why I couldn't stay in Pheonix, but it was better that he didn't know. I decided to redirect his attention.

"You tryin' to get rid a' me?"

He laughed. "Actually, I find you fascinating."

"Me too."

"How do you find me fascinating?" He sounded calm with an edge of worry.

The bell rang, then, and I was glad, too; this conversation was taking a turn down a road that it shouldn't. Mike Newton had walked me to gym the day before and he insisted on it again today. Without telling Edward goodbye, I walked out of the room. I wasn't listening to Mike, though I knew he was talking about something. My mind was on Edward. Why had he tried to get inside my head? Why had he asked the questions about my parents and Phil?

Gym went by in a blur that could rival the blur I made this morning, though I didn't have anything to do with this one.

When I was walking out the front doors to my truck, I noticed that it was colder than usual. It would more than likely snow tomorrow, maybe even for a few days.

Ick.

When I was in my truck, heater going, I saw the Cullens standing by the silver Volvo. Rosalie was looking at me with confusion and… awe. I hadn't talked to her at all, but she seemed like she only cared about herself and Emmett. That she was awed, and why, was a mystery. Alice saw me looking at her and smiled. I tilted my head a bit and drove off.

Charlie was in desperate need of groceries so I went into the local store and took care of that need. I bought enough things to last us every meal for a week. When I got to his house, I made steak and potatoes for our supper.

When Charlie arrived home, we ate. He asked how school was and I tried to answer as honestly as I could, but made it seem that I was really enjoying myself.

As a lie in bed a few hours later, I fell to sleep seeing the five faces that I had made a pact with myself not to get involved with. One Cullen, in particular, was the center of my dreams. I always saw weird things in my dreams, but now it was beyond what I wanted to see. It was on the edge of suicidal and infatuated, neither of which I was.

I dreamt that Edward Cullen bit me, and it didn't bother me a bit.

* * *

**AN: The Review button is calling to you… You should answer it.**


	3. Accidental Discovery

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed! I LURVE ya all! I had a reviewer ask me about Cullen POV's... I am not sure yet. I don't really do other views... Maybe I will try to tell what they thought in this chapter in the next chapter, but I don't know... I will just have to see.  
**

**Disclaimer: I read this one girl's story and she had a disclaimer on how she owned Twilight and Starbucks. I love Starbucks, but we can't both own Twilight! I just own a little-bitty thing called iTunes…**

**

* * *

**_When Charlie arrived home, we ate. He asked how school was and I tried to answer as honestly as I could, but made it seem that I was really enjoying myself._

_As a lie in bed a few hours later, I fell to sleep seeing the five faces that I had made a pact with myself not to get involved with. One Cullen, in particular, was the center of my dreams. I always saw weird things in my dreams, but now it was beyond what I wanted to see. It was on the edge of suicidal and infatuated, neither of which I was._

_I dreamt that Edward Cullen bit me, and it didn't bother me a bit._

_

* * *

_**3. Accidental Discovery**

As predicted by moa, it was white outside. What causes white? Snow of course! How wonderful is snow? I mean, it's wet and cold and it makes you feel like a frozen treat! Snow is just wonderful!

Ick.

I dressed in a pink vest with a white sweater underneath it and thick jeans. I wore boots. It was icy outside so I would no doubt slide and fall several times. Today was going to be a great day. Snow kinda puts me in a snappy mood so please bear with me…

I fell. Twice. And I hadn't even gotten in my truck yet. Ugh. When I was in my truck, I noticed that I was running really early today. Oh well. I could sit in my truck and read until school started.

When I got to school, I took out my iPod and Wuthering Heights, but I got to wondering how the ride here was so smooth. I decided to get out of the truck and investigate. Turns out Charlie put snow chains on my tires! I couldn't believe how sweet that was of him. I'd need to remember to thank him this afternoon.

When I stood up, I noticed the Cullens standing beside their car across the lot. Edward and Jasper were standing on the steps beside their car while Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were leaning against the doors. Alice's eyes were… glazed over, I suppose you could say, but she was frustrated and confused. She clutched her head; her family was asking about her, I guessed. Did she have a headache?

That's when I heard it. Jessica, Angela, Ben, Connor, Mike, and Eric were all walking towards me, chatting excitedly; they probably had some gossip to share. They didn't notice the blue van headed right to them! The tires of the van squealed and I saw that the driver was trying to gain control over the wheel again, but it wasn't working.

Without hesitation or thought, I sat down on the ground and crossed my legs. With my left middle, ring, and pinky finger I touched the crescent at the nape of my neck. With my right hand, I held it in front of me, palm up. I was still, and the time stopped. I opened my eyes and stood up. The van was about ten feet away from Angela. I began with her.

I pushed her frozen form over to a safe area in the grass. Then, I took the others one at a time to that spot. I never was used to seeing rooms or parking lots full of people being… still. Nothing moved. The vehicles that were coming in had suddenly frozen. I did that, and it never ceased to amaze.

It was then that I realized my truck was in the path of the van. If I moved it, he would hit a pole, if I didn't he would kill my already dying truck. So I moved my truck a few yards away from where the collision would be. I went to the truck and saw how afraid the driver was, but he hadn't noticed any of the students he was about to run over. Everything was fine, but I could feel my energy draining. As much as I wanted to stop him from crashing, there was no way I could help. I walked back to the place my truck had been. I looked around. For some reason, I looked at the Cullens.

They weren't frozen… They saw me. They were all looking at me wide-eyed and confused. Alice was smiling and she waved. I quickly sat on the ground and place the usual fingers to the crescent at the nape of my neck. I turned the palm-up hand, palm-down and time started again. I jumped out of the way of the blue van just in time and it crashed into a pole. I hit my head on the pavement, but it didn't bleed. There would be a bruise.

Angela and the crowd looked confused, wondering how they got into the grass. The Cullens were looking around at the moving things that were in motion again. They looked at me. I called Charlie and told him about the crash. "A boy in a blue van just crashed into a pole. He couldn't control the wheel-"

"In the school parking lot?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

A few minutes later, Charlie arrived with an ambulance. They loaded the boy, Tyler Crowley, I found out, onto a stretcher. He told the assistant that I jumped out of the way and that it looked like I hit my head. I cursed him in my head.

"You said you were fine," Charlie said. He was upset that I lied.

"I am fine, Ch-dad. It doesn't even hurt," I tried to comfort, but I knew that he would have me go to the hospital. "Don't tell mom."

"Why?"

"I don't want her worried about me. Promise you won't tell her," I said.

"If you will go get yourself checked up, I won't tell her. But, Bella, if they find something wrong, I am going to tell Renee," he said seriously.

"Okay."

Before I knew what was happening, I was in Charlie's car on the way to the hospital. _They saw me_, I thought. What did this mean? They were vampires. That must have been why they weren't affected… Wait. They weren't already in lunch yesterday when I arrived. Maybe they saw the day going by as_ I_ had. They were talking, confused and frustrated. They knew now. Or did they? I couldn't just go back and change it if they already knew. It wouldn't work on them anyways. Maybe they didn't know _what_ they saw, only that they did see something. Why had Alice been smiling when only a moment ago she had been clutching her head in pain?

When we arrived at the hospital, I was put into a room with Tyler. He looked awful. I wished, again, that I had been able to save him from crashing, but it really was too late now. I couldn't risk the Cullens seeing it.

A doctor, if you could call a model a doctor, came in then. My jaw dropped… far down, I might add. He smiled. He was a vampire, no doubt. Then, the Cullens came in. Tyler was knocked out for good with pain meds so it was just me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen- it's what his nametag said, and the Cullens. This must've been their father.

"Ah, Bella Swan," Dr. Cullen said. He was looking at my charts. "You hit your head rather hard didn't you?"

"Not really. I'm fine," I said. He looked up at me, curious. I looked down. I couldn't even acknowledge the Cullens. I noticed Carlisle breath the air around me, and he too looked confused by it.

"Let me see," he said. He came over to me and I wasn't surprised by his cold hands. I didn't flinch. He moved my hair out of the way to see my bump. I fell on my right side and the bruise was under my right ear. "What is this?" He asked. I realized that my hair was not covering my back anymore: my crescent was exposed. I quickly moved away and faced him.

"What's what?"

"There is an interesting scar at the base of your neck, Ms. Swan," he explained.

"Oh, that… right, uh, it's from a bike wreck," I said lamely.

"You are a terrible liar, Bella," Edward said from across the room.

"I am not lying."

"Are too," Alice said. She was smiling widely.

"What's with the smile? Okay… You were all 'ouch my head' one minute and all smiles the next," I said in a rush. Alice just smiled more.

"Would you let me see the scar again, Ms. Swan?"

"Call me Bella. It sounds so formal the other way," I said. It was a lame attempt to change the subject but I had to try. I couldn't let a vampire see the mark on my neck… he already recognized it. One more look and he would know. "Dr. Cullen-"

"Please, Bella. I insist that you call me Carlisle," he said with a smile.

"Carlisle… My head is okay, right?"

"Yes. You have a bruise, but it will be just fine with some rest and some medication," he said.

"Does that mean I can leave?" He looked at me for a few beats.

"You may leave when you desire, but I really would like to see that scar again."

"I'm sorry," I said. I meant it. Carlisle seemed to really care… Wait. Hold up. He had gold eyes too.

"What's with the gold eyes? Seriously," I said. I shouldn't have brought it up. Carlisle looked taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're eyes are gold. Edward and everyone had black eyes my first day of school. I would be willing to bet that you did, too. And now you all have golden eyes. What's up with that?" Carlisle observed me a few seconds.

"Bella," Jasper said. I looked at him. "You know something. You know… something," he said. I looked down. I was in a pickle. I shouldn't have had so much contact with the Cullens; I should have stayed away like I had planned. Jasper moved towards me and I looked up. It was subtle, but I could see it… His skin had little crescent marks on it like the one on my neck. Subconsciously, I touched mine. I didn't understand why I could see the marks on him now when I hadn't seen them earlier. My strength was going away from me; could that have something to do with it? I stared at all the marks, mouth slightly parted. I blinked a few times to see if it was a trick of the light, and when I realized it wasn't, I looked at his face. He was studying me, as were the other Cullens, Carlisle included.

"You can see them, can't you, Bella?" Jasper asked. I looked away. "See what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "You can see them. I know you can. What I want to know is _how_. Only my family and… relatives… notice the marks." When he stopped on relatives, I laughed. I couldn't help it; he referred to other vampires as relatives.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked. I just shook my head.

"I can see them. Big deal," I said.

"It _is_ a big deal," Alice said. Still, she was smiling.

"Okay, Alice, the smiling is really starting to scare me more than you usually do," I said without thinking. She tilted her head. "I scare you?" She asked.

"You're just… you know, always so… hyper," I replied. She laughed.

"You really are a terrible liar, but it makes it so much easier for me. You know that we are vampires don't you?" She asked. Her family looked at her aghast. Edward looked about ready to kill her. They all looked at me. I looked down again.

"You do!" She said. I didn't look up. "Bella, I told you that I thought we would be friends! I was right…" Alice seemed happy to know she had been right, like she hadn't known for sure but signs pointed that way.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Now, since you know about us, you can tell us about _you_," she said.

"Nothing to tell," I said. It sounded surprisingly convincing to me but I doubted that any of them would buy it. How had I gotten myself into this?

"Bella, it's killing me-"

"Alice," I laughed, "You're already dead, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I want your word that none of you will try to eat me. One bad experience was enough," I said. I was serious now. I let too many things slip with these vampires. It was only my third day at school and they were about to learn the biggest secret that I have. I couldn't let that happen no matter how much I liked this family. It was like I could tell them everything that was going on inside me and that was a dangerous thing to feel.

"We wouldn't eat you, silly human," Emmett said.

"Okay… You think I don't notice you vampires sniffing me?" I said.

"I told you guys... I told them they were freaking you out, Bella," Alice said.

I realized it then. I realized that I was becoming friends with this family. "I'm sorry," I said. I looked at each of the Cullens' faces, Carlisle's too, and I made eye contact. I tried to get them to realize that I couldn't do this, be their friend. I hoped that they would understand. They didn't try to stop me. As I walked out of the room, I made a pact not to talk to any of the Cullens, at all. This would be the last time.

I found Charlie and he took me home. I went to sleep in my bed and had a dream about Alice, and in the dream, she could see the future. It may have been my subconscious putting pieces together… It may have been just the freakiness that all my dreams have, but it really didn't matter.

I was done with the Cullens; I was done with Edward.

* * *

**AN: Push that rectangular button with the green REVIEW on it... Go on...**


	4. Trying and Failing

**AN: My school starts back tomorrow. What this means is that my updates will not be as frequent as they have been this past week. I'm sorry for this, I really am. I enjoy writing my stories. I am updating all of them today so each one will be around 1,000 words or so (BUT this one will be longer because I feel like it). I needed to give each story something before I get to a point where updates won't be so often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to fill this space, honestly.**

**

* * *

**_I realized it then. I realized that I was becoming friends with this family. "I'm sorry," I said. I looked at each of the Cullens' faces, Carlisle's too, and I made eye contact. I tried to get them to realize that I couldn't do this, be their friend. I hoped that they would understand. They didn't try to stop me. As I walked out of the room, I made a pact not to talk to any of the Cullens, at all. This would be the last time._

_I found Charlie and he took me home. I went to sleep in my bed and had a dream about Alice, and in the dream, she could see the future. It may have been my subconscious putting pieces together… It may have been just the freakiness that all my dreams have, but it really didn't matter._

_I was done with the Cullens; I was done with Edward._

_

* * *

_**4. Trying and Failing**

I woke up the next day and I went to school. Eric walked me to my second period class. Jessica and Angela talked to me in the classes they had with me. Angela, alone, noticed that something was different with me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She had asked earlier in the day.

"I'm fine," was my reply. I thanked her for being the friend she was and she told me that if I ever needed to talk to anyone about anything that she would be there for me, ready to help. But she wouldn't know the first clue as to how to help me. Vampires and half-vampires aren't exactly a topic you bring up to humans unless you want to be thrown into a mental asylum, and that wasn't where I wanted to go. Though, I was fairly sure I would be able to escape if I stopped time and found a way out my window and started it up again once I was out and far away enough and…

"Bella!"

"Huh, Jessica?" I was stuck in my daydream and she was rolling her eyes at me. She was smiling at something but she also looked annoyed.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you, again, Bella," she said.

"Okay," I said. She looked at me like I had lost my mind. She was incredulous. I saw her wave at Edward from across the cafeteria. It was hard not to laugh.

Then, something happened. For a split second, I could hear Edward and the other Cullens laughing. Then, it was gone. It didn't stop because they stopped laughing. I looked up and I saw a slight shaking that could only be noticed if you were looking for it. What had just happened? They were all the way across the cafeteria. How could I have heard them? More importantly, why did it go away?

I was staring at the Cullens, but I couldn't help it. Alice looked up at me and winked. I looked down. This was against the pact I had made.

I had to stick to it.

In biology, Edward said, "Hello, Bella."

My only reaction was a nod. I didn't even turn my head to his direction. Thankfully, Mr. Banner came in then. But he said we would be watching a video today.

About five minutes into the video, Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I ignored him, pretending to be engrossed in the video and hadn't felt it. It was a long shot, but I had t stick to my pact. Edward put his finger under my chin, lightly. I didn't jump or show any reaction, but I knew he knew I had a reaction. My heart jumped up and down; it was an electric current of happiness.

"Bella, will you look at me?" he said with his finger still under my chin. He wasn't trying to move my head or anything. He just had his finger there. I shook my head and pointed it in the direction of the video.

"Come on, Bella. I know you aren't paying any more attention to this video than I am," he tried. I was being stubborn; I knew this, but I _couldn't_, I_ wouldn't_ talk to a Cullen, especially this one.

Edward took his finger off my chin and turned his attention back to the video that I had no clue about. He whispered, "When you are ready to talk to me and my family again, we will welcome you with open, understanding arms."

It was killing me, not looking at him. The class ended and Mike walked me to gym class. I was hit with the volleyball about a dozen times and then I drove home.

I decided to make a very complicated dinner so that all my attention would be focused on the food instead of Edward and the Cullens. It worked for a few minutes while I chopped the mushrooms and onions, but when I put them on the steak, I found that I didn't have anything else to do while it cooked. I decided that it needed sides so I made mashed potatoes from scratch. My mind strayed so I made some other things. You could never have too much food. Desert, that's what was missing. I made a chocolate cake from scratch, but when I finished, I saw that I had made enough food to last me and Charlie a few days.

The steak was done so I took it out.

"Wow, Bella; that is a lot of human food. It smells awful; how can you eat that stuff?" I knew that voice. This wasn't going to be pleasant. I decided to ignore her. I set all the food on the small table.

"Come on, Bella. Please, don't ignore me," she said. I continued to be stubborn and went upstairs to do my homework. Charlie pulled up as I sat down to do it. She was standing at my door but I walked past her without a glance. I was getting good at this.

"Hi, dad; how was work?"

"A friend of mine from across town was attacked by some kind of animal yesterday," he said. He looked so sad.

"What kind of animal?" I asked suspicious. Could the Cullens be hunting in the area now? It didn't seem impossible to believe, but then again, I didn't want to believe it of them. It seemed that they wouldn't do something like that…

"We thought it was a bear, but that seems unlikely. The bite marks look more like sharpened human teeth… It's a really hard case for me, Bell," Charlie replied. I wouldn't allow myself the image of Carlisle's teeth on another human. Shiver.

"This is a lot of food, Bell; what's the special occasion?"

"There isn't one. I just had a lot on my mind so I cooked this for you and me. I admit that it got kind of out of control," I said as I looked at the table full of food.

"It's good," he said. I nodded. We ate the food, but not all of it. Charlie appreciated it and that made me happy.

As I walked up the stairs, I hoped that she would be gone. My hopes were wasted on this, though, because she was lying on my bed, waiting for me. It was a long shot, but I went right beside my bed and picked up my bathroom things so I could take a shower before bed.

She stood in front of me so I couldn't go out the door. I looked at her. "You know, Bella, we don't eat humans. It wasn't us who killed your father's friend; it was others. We eat animals, silly!"

It made sense, but it could have been a lie. I really didn't feel like talking about it so I slid out my door and she let me. The shower wasn't long enough and the hearing thing came back again. I could hear her in my room, "She likes the same music as Edward…" Then it cut out again. What was the deal with that?! What _was_ it? How was I able to hear them across the cafeteria and then just now, her in my room?

Wait. Why is she going through my stuff? I quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me; it was only her in my room. When I got to my room, I saw her sitting on my bed again. I glared. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

"How did you know?" She was scrutinizing me.

I didn't talk anymore. I dropped my towel, pretending she wasn't there, and dressed in my holey sweats for pajamas. I lay down in bed next to her and she didn't move. "Goodnight, Bella," she said without moving.

"Night, Alice," I replied.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to apologize again for the future. I've no clue when I will be able to update. I'm sorry… **

**YOU know you want to REVIEW.**

**~Sylvia**


	5. I Will NOT Waver!

**AN: This is for YOU! I have NEVER gotten so many reviews so quickly! You know what happens when Sylvia gets reviews? SHE UPDATES even when she said she wouldn't be able to! THIS is for YOU! I LURVE you ppl! Hope you enjoy! It's comedy and other good drama!**

**

* * *

**_Wait. Why is she going through my stuff? I quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me; it was only her in my room. When I got to my room, I saw her sitting on my bed again. I glared. "Why were you going through my stuff?"_

"_How did you know?" She was scrutinizing me._

_I didn't talk anymore. I dropped my towel, pretending she wasn't there, and dressed in my holey sweats for pajamas. I lay down in bed next to her and she didn't move. "Goodnight, Bella," she said without moving._

"_Night, Alice," I replied._

_

* * *

_**5. I Will NOT Waver!**

It was finally Friday. I was _not_ in the best of moods as I sat at my lunch table.

Take a moment to imagine my horror: Two in the morning and I wake up, rolling over onto a cold, hard… thing! What could this be?! So I get up, quite awake, and I run to Charlie's room and wake him up telling him someone is in my room! He gets a baseball bat and goes to my room to check it out. He finds: nothing. Charlie checks the bathroom, his room, kitchen, everywhere. He finds: nothing.

"Bella," he says.

"Yes, dad?" I ask, looking frightened of my own shadow.

"Next time, have me check for monsters under your bed _before_ we go to bed, Bells," he says, laughing I might add and goes back to bed! He thought I had a nightmare?! That was no nightmare; something was there, in my bed!

I had stood at my door for a few minutes, dumbstruck. How? What? When? Where? Why? Charlie! UGH! It was obvious that I was still tired, but I hadn't imagined that something was in the bed with me. I decided that whatever it was had left and I got back into bed. I turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw something coming out of my closet! I was about to scream but something small and cold was on my mouth! Whatever it was, it was strong.

"Bella, it's just me, silly!"

"Alice Cullen I am going to put you into a grave for good," I said when she had her hand off my mouth.

"Silly Bella, I would just come right back out. You can't kill me that way," she had said.

"Then I will have Emmett tear you to pieces and burn you. He's big enough to take you on, pixie," I had threatened.

"Emmett would never do that to his own sister," Alice had said in mock horror.

"I forgot you were even here. I should've remembered, but you should have left and gone back to your cave," I said. "Now, Charlie thinks that I believe in monsters."

"You should've known that I would be persistent, Bella; and technically, monsters do exist so-"

"Goodnight, Alice," I had said. I had broken the pact not to talk to any Cullens. It wasn't necessarily too late to try and keep it going. Maybe she would leave. That's what I had thought last night.

"Nighty-night, Bella!"

I hadn't had any more dreams after that little incident. When I had woken up earlier this morning, I had opened my eyes and Alice hadn't been there! I got out of bed, quite happily, and went to the bathroom. When I had returned to my room, I was attacked! That's right! I was attacked by a pixie with non-existent fangs!

"ACK!" I had yelled. Charlie had already left so it was just me and Alice. She was going to eat me. This was my death.

"Time to get ready, Bella! Put this skirt on and this top and the pumps, too. When you get done, I will put on your make-up and do your hair! We don't have much time, now chop-chop and strip!"

"Excuse me-"

"Take off your clothes," Alice had said. She had looked menacing. In an attempt to save my life, I had stripped my clothing and Alice had helped put on the new clothing. It wasn't what I would wear… What am I saying? The jean skirt barely came down my thigh and the blue satin top was too low cut, showed too much cleavage, and it was too short and would slide up to show my tummy!

"I look like a hooker and I am going to die in these pumps!"

"No one looks like a hooker when I dress them and you will not die," she had said. The evil voice was back again. I decided to go with whatever she had going on in her mind so that she wouldn't eat me. She had told me last night that she and her family only hunted animals, but I didn't believe her one bit. That's how vampires work; they try to get into your head.

When she was finished with my make-up and hair, I looked in the mirror. I had to admit that I was a little pretty, but I still looked like a hooker. My eyes were brought out by the light eye shadow and mascara. The blush wasn't needed because I blush so much, but Alice said it was necessary. The lip gloss showed how full my lips were.

"You are a piece of art by the wonderful hands of Mrs. Alice Cullen!"

"Mrs.?"

She showed me the two rings on her marriage finger. "Jasper and I are married! So are Emmett and Rosalie," she explained. She looked so happy about that. "Let's go or we'll be late!"

We headed out the door and her car, a yellow Porsche, was waiting for us. Alice opened my door for me and told me to get in and try not to ruin the clothes or my new face. She said not to lean my head on the seat or it would "deflate". I rolled my eyes. When we got to school, everyone was just getting there. They all turned to stare at the new vehicle. Since Alice always rode with Edward and everyone in the silver Volvo, they never saw Alice's car. Alice parked beside the Volvo.

When Alice and I got out, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley's mouths all popped open. They must have really thought the car was beautiful, and it was.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Jessica Stanley came up to me and said. Her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"What?"

"Bella, you look so… pretty today," she said like she couldn't believe it.

"The pixie held me hostage," I whispered back. I heard Alice laugh. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes bugging out of his head but he composed himself and smiled that crooked smile. It was beautiful; I looked away and started walking toward the school.

In first hour, Eric asked me out to a movie and I declined, but he still walked me to my second hour.

Tyler caught me in the hallway before lunch and asked me to dinner, but I told him no.

And here I was in lunch looking like a hooker while guys asked me out! Stupid yellow Porsche owner!

I grabbed a banana and flavored water and headed with Angela to the regular table. "You sure are getting a lot of attention today," Lauren said snidely.

"I didn't ask for it," I said just as rudely. I actually didn't like all the attention I was getting. It wasn't bad enough to be held hostage and turned into a hooker, but having Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie staring at me all day- along with other countless males- made it worse! I would never forgive Alice Cullen for this, but it wouldn't matter because I wasn't going to talk to her or any of the other Cullens! Why could no one except that?! Just leave me alone, you vampires!

"Half the boys in the cafeteria are staring at you," she continued. "You must feel oh-so-special," she said.

"I would feel even more special if I was the one person in this school that you don't talk about behind their back, but that won't ever happen because your mouth is designed to stay open that way," I shot at her. She dropped her jaw and flung her hair around. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, don't change the subject. You are just so desperate for a man to cry to every night that you have to wear _hooker_ clothes," Lauren jabbed.

"Point number one, a pixie nabbed me and didn't give me a choice on how I dressed today. Point number two, I don't need a man to cry to because I don't cry as much as you do. Point number three, I think you are just jealous of all the unwanted attention I am getting today."

"I am not jealous of you, Bella Swan!" Lauren yelled it loud enough that the entire cafeteria heard and she was standing up now. Everyone was looking at us but I was looking at Lauren. Then, she slapped me! Can you believe it?

In synch, Jessica, Angela, and Principal Greene all yelled, "Lauren!" But Mr. Greene added, "Go to my office now!" With one last glare at me, Lauren went to the office.

The cafeteria busted into cheers. I was correct when I said that Lauren talks about everyone behind their backs. She is the Queen Bee, or she _was_. I couldn't take any more of this day; it had been too awful. And I didn't know how I was going to avoid Edward in the next class. This all seemed like a pretty big emergency. I suppose you know what I did.

I ducked onto the cafeteria floor, and I folded my legs together. It was hard to do without being noticed, but I managed. The only ones in the cafeteria that were really paying attention to me were the Cullens. I took a long look at them and saw that they were looking at me with curiosity as to what I was doing. Alice's eyes were wide along with the rest of them. For some reason, I knew that they were going to be watching me do this. They had already known that something wasn't right with me.

In my cross-legged position on the floor, I used my left middle, ring, and pinky fingers and touched my crescent at the base of my neck. It tingled; it had never tingled before. I thought of a few seconds after the bell rang.

Then the colors came again. It was beautiful every time I saw it. I could still see the surroundings around me so I could see the Cullens looking around them in amazement. The students filed out of the cafeteria, me included as well as the Cullens, well the me that was in time and the Cullens that was the Cullens in time, not the me that was me on the floor or the Cullens that were the Cullens sitting across the cafeteria in chairs. Yes, I know it's confusing.

I saw the rest of the day pass by and I knew the Cullens were all seeing it in their heads, too. They were seeing it in my point of view as they weren't where they were supposed to be which was in time with the rest of the students. I went to Biology and got there before Edward. I took a deep breath as he came in the door, his lovely face setting me off guard. He smiled and my heart and breathing stopped. He said hi and I nodded just like yesterday. He asked if it was going to be that way again today and I didn't respond. We didn't talk the whole class time, but I looked at his constantly, seeing his face. I caught him looking at me several times.

When class was over, Mike walked me to gym and he asked me to go out on a date with him. I declined for the third time today. In gym, I was hit will a hundred dodge balls all over my body. Consciously, I heard the Cullens complain about it hurting. I was used to it; they weren't. When gym was almost over and I asked to go to the restroom. The Cullens didn't have an excuse for "popping" out of class so I decided to make them all have the same bathroom excuse that I was going to have in time while we stayed in here.

The bell rang… now! And I popped out of my sitting position and headed to the cafeteria doors on the way to my truck. "Bella, what was that?!" Jasper yelled. I ran hard, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape five vampires running after me, but something strange happened. They were running vampire speed after me while I was running human speed, but then the world started blurring past me! The Cullens stopped in shock. Alice was smiling wide eyed as I ran in the same vampire speed they had been running in!

The adrenaline that made me run that fast cut out a block away from Charlie's so I walked the rest of the way. I didn't think the Cullens would be coming after me still.

I made tacos for dinner and thought about what I would do tomorrow. I could feel that the energy was all gone out of me. I would have to… do the gross thing soon… I made a plan to do it tomorrow so that I could get it out of the way. I couldn't believe that I hadn't even been in Forks one week and suddenly all my energy was gone. It was supposed to be easier here. I was too tired to eat. All I wanted to do was sleep so I wrote Charlie a note beside his dinner and told him I was going to sleep early and not to wait for me or anything.

The night went by smoothly, that was until I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling that wasn't mine!

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ...You might want REVIEW if you want to know what happens any time soon! I know, I am EVIL! You best believe it! Alice is my mentor...**


	6. This Has Got To Stop

**AN: WOWZA, ppl! FIFTEEN, I repeat, FIFTEEN reviews! Holy Shamola! You wanna know what my average is for one chapter on any of my other stories? One or two, IF I am lucky I get at most, five! This story beat out a story that is twice as long with almost double the reviews! THIS is why I update this story so much more often! YOU are ALL awesome!**

**I got called evil so many times… I couldn't stop smiling! 8-) So here it is! Here is your update when I should be doing homework! YOU REVIEW, YOU get UPDATE! I lurve you all!**

**

* * *

**_The adrenaline that made me run that fast cut out a block away from Charlie's so I walked the rest of the way. I didn't think the Cullens would be coming after me still._

_I made tacos for dinner and thought about what I would do tomorrow. I could feel that the energy was all gone out of me. I would have to… do the gross thing soon… I made a plan to do it tomorrow so that I could get it out of the way. I couldn't believe that I hadn't even been in Forks one week and suddenly all my energy was gone. It was supposed to be easier here. I was too tired to eat. All I wanted to do was sleep so I wrote Charlie a note beside his dinner and told him I was going to sleep early and not to wait for me or anything._

_The night went by smoothly, that was until I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling that wasn't mine!_

_

* * *

_**6. This Has Got To Stop**

I had had dreams about random colors like the ones I see when I control time and make it move. There had been animals, too. It had started out as one of those bizarre dreams that you really appreciate because it has nothing to do with your world outside your head. It was a good dream. It was good until I saw Rosalie chomp down on one of the deer's necks that were running in the colors. I had opened my eyes fast, getting out of the dream quickly. What I saw startled me more than the dream. I wasn't lying in my bed; it felt like I was on a couch. I wasn't looking at my ceiling that has white paint in a bump texture. What I was seeing was a pale peach color that was in circular patterns.

As I gasped at this reality, I sat up with hard force and fell off the couch and into the floor between a coffee table and the couch. "Ugh!" I yelled when the pain came. My stomach and arm her gonna have bruises.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I knew that voice. I looked up.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen- I mean, Carlisle. Why am I here? Wait. Where _is_ here anyways?"

"You are in my house," he said.

"You're house?" I asked incredulously. I was beginning to become angry. There were some Cullens who were going to do some explaining. "How did I get here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Bella… I, uh," he was struggling. I wasn't used to seeing a vampire struggle over words. They are usually so 'in control' of the situation and know just what to say… Well, Edward does.

"Where is the pixie?" I asked.

"It actually wasn't "the pixie". I am assuming that you are referring to Alice," he said.

"Who was it?"

"Bella, I know that you are quite taken aback by this, but they did not tell me they were going to capture you hostage," he shook his head. "Try to understand-"

"Who was it, Carlisle?" I asked again.

"Alice… had a feeling that you would be coming over. I think that she misunderstood. She was getting tired of waiting for you to come over so Emmett and Rosalie-"

"WHAT? She had a _feeling_?! Love is a feeling! Tired is a feeling! _Hatred_ is a _definite_ feeling!"

"I know that you are upset, Bella. But they truly did have your best interest at heart," he said. He was looking at me with a worried expression. I guess I needed to tell him that I wasn't mad at him. I told him that it was his children that I was going to tear up and burn. He just laughed, but he told me he gave them a good speaking to.

"Would you like to come off the floor?"

"Oh, right." Carlisle helped me up and I sat beside him on the couch. I admired the Cullen home. It was beautiful; not at all what I had expected it would look like. When I imagined the house of these strange vampires, I expected dungeons and motes and darkness with cobwebs at every turn. Of anything, it was the total opposite. There was brightness where I imagined the darkness would be, and there weren't any cobwebs. I looked out the front window and didn't see a mote. The lawn looked like the Oval Office's. The house was well taken care of. There was a staircase on the western side and an entire wall that was made of glass at the back of the house. It was fully furnished and had beautiful placing for everything. I loved it.

"Your home is beautiful," I said. It was more to myself than anyone.

"Why thank you, dear," an unfamiliar voice said. I stood up faster than I thought plausible. From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle's eyes widen slightly. I wondered why; I hadn't noticed anything. "Oh, I am sorry for frightening you, dear," a woman with long, wavy brunette hair said to me. She was beautiful. I smiled when I noticed that she had dimples. She was the sweetest vampire I had ever seen. "My name is Esme. I am Carlisle's wife," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen-"

"Please, dear, call me Esme. I insist," she said.

"I'm Bella, but I think you already knew that." She smiled and her dimples were in full force. She looked so sweet and welcoming. I smiled again.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice yelled. I didn't think about what I was doing and I crouched down into a position, ready to pounce at her. It was odd. Why had I done that? I stood back up and shook my head back and forth trying to collect myself.

"That was odd, Bella!" Alice said smiling widely. I grimaced and she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice Cullen-"

"Why do you sound like you want to shred me up and throw me into a bonfire?"

"Maybe because I want to right now," I said. I was pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head. I didn't feel so good. I felt like… I felt like there was a monster trying to break through me… Strange. I needed to go soon. It had never gotten this bad before.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked. He was amused, but concerned. I took my fingers off my nose and answered, "Fine," through gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine," I heard Rosalie mumble.

"Yeah, I bet I don't," I said, snapping my head up faster than I should have.

What was happening to me?! I was getting scared.

"You shouldn't have heard that," Rosalie said to me. She looked awed. I couldn't take it. My head was spinning. I fell back to the couch and it didn't make a noise or ruffle or any sound. It was… graceful. It wasn't me! What was happening?!

"I have to go," I said crying. Tears were running freely and I couldn't help it. Something was happening to me that I couldn't control!

"I want to help you, Bella," Carlisle said.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't like vampires! I don't like any of you! I wish you would all just let me be!" I yelled. Deep down, I believe, I didn't mean any of it, but I didn't want them involved. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I needed to figure it out on my own. When I yelled, time stopped and I wasn't even touching my crescent. There was no swaying of the trees outside, not a bird singing, not a squirrel running across the lawn. The Cullens just stared, unmoving and shocked, and then time started back again. I let out a sob.

"Bella-"

"What's happening to me?!" I yelled. I couldn't help it anymore. I was starting to feel pain in my throat… I needed to do it and I needed to do it soon.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said.

I just sat there and looked at the vampires around me. Something was wrong with me, but I wasn't going to let them help. I stood up and ran to the front door that I saw. I was going to do it now… I ran to the forest behind their house and I leaped over the river, landing gracefully. I let out another sob; I wasn't graceful! I kept running and didn't become tired; I wasn't an athlete! My throat burned; I _was not_ a vampire!

I stopped. Was I? I couldn't be. My nose caught the scent of a deer close by and I ran toward it. I smelled blood and I was going to pass out. The coppery smell of blood was going to make me drown in darkness; it tasted awful... I told you it was gross… I wasn't aware of what I was doing anymore, but the blood was awful. After I finished whatever I was doing, I sat on the ground. I felt like myself again, fully Bella Swan; no monster was in me fighting to get out.

Let me just say, it had never been like that before. Normally, when I was out of energy, I would feel a desire. The _only_ thing I would feel was desire. The first time it had happened, I felt the desire, but I didn't know what it was for. An animal had been injured in my backyard and I had smelled the coppery scent. I have always felt faint by the smell of blood, but even when I was threatened to the point of blacking out, the blood was what I had wanted. I couldn't stand the smell or the taste, but that was what had to happen when I had run out of energy. Normal food wouldn't cut it. I felt disgusting every time I had to do it, but it fueled my ability and I couldn't get along without it. This was the sixth time that I had had to do it, but _never_ did I drink so much. Usually it was only the size of a squirrel or something; it was _never_ the amount that would come from a deer.

I looked at the dead deer's carcass and I wept.

Time passed and I didn't know how long it was before I looked down at myself. There wasn't a stain or spot anywhere. I had become good at this, a fact I wish was not correct.

My destination wasn't clear when I got up and started walking. I walked the rest of the way back to the Cullen house. Why I was going back, I didn't know. Maybe I wouldn't go in; maybe they didn't want me to. When I saw the white outline of their home, it was already twilight outside. The day had passed with my weeping in the woodsy backyard of the Cullen home. It wasn't the perfect definition of a Saturday.

I couldn't run as fast as I had earlier. I couldn't jump over the stream. I waded through it, soaking my clothes as I went, my tears becoming part of the current. Sloshing up to the Cullen home, I was still crying, but tears weren't coming anymore; I had cried myself dry. At least I felt like my full self again, upset and crying as I might be.

I walked around the back of the house and up to the front porch. I walked up, slowly, wondering what was wrong with me. Why was I giving up on my pact? Why was I doing this, asking for the Cullen Clan's help? Was I really doing this or was I just delusional? That was it, I was still at home, in bed, but I knew that that was wrong. Reaching the last step, I let out one more sob. I knew that they could all hear me perfectly. I took a few steps toward the door and Carlisle opened it before I could raise my hand to knock; I was too exhausted to do anything but stare and utter a single sentence before passing out:

"I'm changing, Carlisle…"

* * *

**AN: OH NO! What's happening to Bella?! Many of you have already made somewhat accurate predictions. This chapter was emotionally breaking for Bella, but she doesn't really know what is happening to her- only deep down does she truly know.**

**REVIEW if you want another UPDATE tomorrow!**


	7. Something Is Changing

**AN: AN: See? You never know when I will update. I just so happened to find time right now and I had to choose to which story I would submit a chapter. If I still have time after this one, I will update one of my other stories- but only if I have time.**

**

* * *

**_I walked around the back of the house and up to the front porch. I walked up, slowly, wondering what was wrong with me. Why was I giving up on my pact? Why was I doing this, asking for the Cullen Clan's help? Was I really doing this or was I just delusional? That was it, I was still at home, in bed, but I knew that that was wrong. Reaching the last step, I let out one more sob. I knew that they could all hear me perfectly. I took a few steps toward the door and Carlisle opened it before I could raise my hand to knock; I was too exhausted to do anything but stare and utter a single sentence before passing out:_

"_I'm changing, Carlisle…"_

_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Bella is NOT a half-vampire. She is a human just like you and me, except she was bitten- we will get to that later, promise- but something is happening to her. I ask that you forget about half-vampire existence while reading this story. It will make it so much easier for me if you know this. So repeat after me as you begin to read, "Bella is NOT a half-vampire. Half-vampires do not exist." **

**The reason for that is because I have had so many reviews saying something about half-vampire and Bella in the same sentence… May that be PARTLY true, it needs to **_**not**_** be a factor… I hoped I cleared things up now ENJOY!**

**7. Something Is Changing**

For the first time in my life, I didn't have a strange dream. Well, I might have but I don't remember what it was. Usually, my dreams are what I think about every morning. They are always strange and have some kind of meaning behind them. Or not. Before school, I always think about the dream I had the night before; I search for the meaning to it or why I had it in the first place. What I thought about this morning was the lack of dream. I was asleep, I remember, but I don't remember my dream, if I had one. That has never happened to me before; always, I remember my dreams and they are strange.

Another thing, the last thing I remembered from yesterday was looking at the deer after I killed it. I had no clue where I was or how I got there, but I had a pretty good idea about the _where_ part. I still hadn't opened my eyes yet even though I had been awake for a few minutes already. My mind was preoccupied with the fact that I hadn't had a dream. I know, everyone dreams when they sleep, it's only if you remember what you dreamed about that you acknowledge that you dreamed. You _always_ dream; every night.

But last night, I hadn't. It wasn't that I didn't remember my dream; it was that I didn't _have_ one. Not a single thing was in my mind while I slept. Still, these thoughts were running in my mind and I hadn't opened my eyes. As far as I could tell, I was alone, but I've learned not to go by my ears, even when they do that weird thing and magnify everything.

Opening my eyes, I saw what I had expected; I was in my room.

Yesterday seemed too real to be a dream, though, it could have been the dream that I thought I hadn't had. I could have imaged waking up at the Cullens after Alice had Emmett and Rosalie "nab" me… It seemed unlikely that it was all a dream, but still plausible, too. Why the memory loss? Had the dream ended at that weird time and I had woken up and not realized it? It seemed that I was out a lot longer than that.

_It had all been so real_, I thought to myself. I looked around my room and saw no disturbance of any kind.

But it had all happened, I realized, as I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were what I had worn in the "dream" or the "yesterday". I hadn't gotten any wrinkles or blood on me when I had drained the deer. My clothes were spotless but looked like I had, well, slept in them, as I had.

_It happened_, I thought, _I don't feel energy-drained like before I went to bed; I am "fully-energized" like the bunny. _So what did this mean? How had I gotten back here? I only remember looking at the dead deer… Did I run back? It was too far… Did _someone_ bring me back…? Who? My stomach growled and I went downstairs to get some cereal. I found a note that Charlie had written saying that he would be going fishing with Billy Black. _Sunday to myself_, I thought. Nice considering how I didn't fully understand yesterday, Saturday.

I could… go back, couldn't I? Should I? Already having "fed" it shouldn't have to be a replay. I could just go back and have the whole weekend to myself, right? No harm done, except for the loss of my Saturday which I could totally wipe out and do over. The Cullens would know what was happening but they should be used to it by now, and plus, I don't give a care about them anyways. That I remember perfectly; Cullens equal a "no zone".

The cereal didn't taste as good as usual; it was a little bitter but that was probably from the still-bloody aftertaste in my mouth from my "feeding" yesterday. I hate calling it that but what _do _you call it when a human drinks blood? -even when she doesn't like it and almost passes out from it.

Ewww… I told you it was gross, didn't I?

By this time I had decided that going back was the best thing to do. I would make the day the way I wanted instead of what the… Cullens had done. This time, Saturday would be _mine_. Sure, they would be able to remember everything that happened yesterday and they would know that I was doing _something_ again, but they wouldn't know what exactly and they couldn't do anything to stop me in any case. This was completely safe and it was my weekend; no one- not a Cullen- would take away my weekend if I had something to do about it.

And I had something to do with it.

I decided I wanted to shake it up a little bit from the usual procedure so crouched and I jumped up onto the kitchen counter. Wow, I didn't fall _and_ I got up here in one jump. _Can't do that twice_, I bet myself. I jumped back to the floor and crouched to jump again. Once I was on the counter, gracefully I might add, once again, I was astonished. That doesn't usually happen; that _never_ happens, actually. I dismissed as luck. In fact, today was a rare day that I felt less-than-klutzy, which never happens. Taking advantage of it, I decided to experiment. I jumped onto the kitchen table and didn't break it. I jumped on top of the television in the living room and it didn't shatter. Once I had my fun, I jumped back onto the counter and crossed my legs. As is the norm, I used my left middle, ring, and pinky fingers and touched my crescent. As it had since I arrived in Forks, it tingled. But it was different this time. This time, touching my crescent made me feel… powerful. I felt like I could take down everything in front of me, and I wanted to. Leaving that thought, I pictured the time about Friday night at 11 P.M. to make sure that it was before Rosalie and Emmett had come.

The colors came, but instead of the usual seeing-what-would-have-happened, I saw what _did _happen in the past. I saw me jumping on furniture and couldn't believe how graceful I looked. I saw me eating cereal and wearing a grossed-out face, which I didn't remember making. I saw me waking up and looking around my room and at my clothing…

Then, and then, I saw it. I saw what I had been missing in my memory. It hadn't all been a dream as I had wished it to have been; it had been real, more so than I thought.

I saw myself being carried in Carlisle's arms to my home, to my room, and being lain down on my bed. "I know," he had said. I wondered what he had been saying that to. I saw him running in vampire speed, carrying me. I saw myself falling into his arms and saying, "I'm changing, Carlisle." And that one stumped me. _Changing_, I thought, _changing into_ what? That didn't make any sense. Sure, I was a little too graceful today and I had "fed" on a deer yesterday. Sure, too, I had been running faster and hearing clearer… _But I was _not_ changing_. No.

Besides, it was only the nape of my neck that had been bitten and the venom hadn't had time to spread.

The images of what had happened yesterday continued to fill my mind. I had struggled to the house from across the stream and deep into the woods. I had stayed on the ground looking at the deer. I had had a… pleasured… face on as I had fed on the deer; I had _liked_ it? But I remembered clearly wanting to pass out from the bitter smell and taste. None of it made any sense. I saw myself running in a fast… vampire speed… to the deer, jumping over the stream and into the woods. What? None of this made any sense! I was myself yelling at the Cullens before I had gone to feed. Wait. I didn't use quotation marks on "feed" that time or the time before… Oh well, I saw myself talking to Carlisle and I saw myself lying on the Cullen couch, asleep. This part I hadn't seen, though; Rosalie and Emmett bringing me in, mostly Emmett because he was carrying me but Rosalie was telling him to be careful and not drop me and kill me. I hadn't known she could be concerned for someone besides herself. I guess I owed her, maybe. Not a chance.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett sneaking in through my window and being careful not to touch anything or make any noises. I saw Alice telling them about how I was supposed to be there and I wasn't. I saw them coming to get me so that I _would_ be at their house, against my better wanting. I saw myself sleeping and it all stopped… now. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. The phone rang and I looked at the caller-ID, but I already guessed who it was. CULLEN, CARLISLE. Needless to say because you should know already, I didn't answer it. They were calling because they knew what I had done. I didn't care. I was feeling tired so I decided to sleep until the sun came up. It _was _only 11 P.M. on Friday night after all, and I was still tired from the day before, but that was in the future that had already happened. Yeah, confusing I know. You will live, promise.

When I woke up, I saw that it was 7. I figured it was time that I get up I planned to go outside and read today. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I ate some pop-tarts- they tasted worse than the cereal, but I shrugged it off to my mouth still having a bad taste- and then I grabbed Wuthering Heights, a towel, put on a tank-top and shorts, and headed outside. It was sunny today so I went and lied down on the towel in the backyard- it was out of the view of any people and it was sunny, too. The sun was shining and it hurt a little on my shoulder, but it was also kind of comfortable… tingly, even, and my exposed legs felt it too. I couldn't see what my crescent looked like without a mirror so I couldn't see what it looked like right then, and frankly I didn't want to; it brings the pain of the actual bite back to me.

I didn't even bother opening the book. The sun felt so good to me that I just lied on my stomach on the towel, lifted my hair so that the sun had full-access to my crescent, and fell into a semi-awake/semi-asleep state. There aren't words for how wonderful the sun felt on my body at that moment.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or if it was really happening and I didn't care because I felt so amazing while it happened, but somewhere, in some way, I heard voices. I didn't know who they belonged to. They may have been familiar or they may have been foreign. I didn't care either way. Probably, I should have recognized them and the names and gotten up and out, but I was mellow like a mini rubber duck that is dressed as a hippie- peace sign, hair-band, little jacket open and all.

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't know, ask Carlisle."

"She appears to be asleep."

"Look at that!"

"I know, I see it, but how can that be, Carlisle?"

"I've no clue, but she isn't exactly a normal human is she? She has an ability."

"Well, I think she is beautiful! If I were a man, I would date her! Look at the crescent! It is _sparkling_, Edward! Do you _see_ it?! Isn't she _beautiful_?!"

"Yes, Alice; she always is."

Someone squeaked, but I didn't care who or what or why.

"Alice, please, can you calm down? You might wake her and I don't believe she would like to see us right now."

"Sorry, Carlisle, but _look_!"

"Human glitters! That's awesome!"

"Emmett, keep it down!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

"She was bitten and didn't change."

"Wow, Rosalie. I didn't think you would ever say that about a human and not want to kill them on spot, but I never thought this could happen to a human anyways, baby, so it's all good."

Someone growled but they didn't do it long.

"If you all don't be quiet and stop making your emotions go wild, I will leave. Especially you, Emmett."

"No, Jazzy. Okay, everyone be quiet!"

"Alice!" Several of the voices shouted.

"Sorry."

I was starting to wake up, mind and body, but I hadn't realized who or what or when or anything. I shifted my head from one side to the other hoping the unwanted voices would go away.

"That was close!"

"Emmett!" Several voices whispered harshly.

"The veins spinning off her crescent and down her body from it are all sparkling. It appears to be _only _in the veins. I wonder why…"

"It's strange, Carlisle."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

**AN: I really do have a mini rubber duck dressed as a hippie! It is AWESOMEOUS, dudes and dudetts! It's totally hippie-ish! WHOOO. loL**

**Review.**

**~Sylvia  
**


	8. What's Happening?

**AN: Thank you for all the support and all the reviews! I had four hours of homework yesterday, only in my two math classes. I found time for this chappy this afternoon, but don't expect this often. I updated all my stories this past weekend and the chapters were all decently sized. I am proud of that… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I wrote five books? **

**

* * *

**_I was starting to wake up, mind and body, but I hadn't realized who or what or when or anything. I shifted my head from one side to the other hoping the unwanted voices would go away._

"_That was close!"_

"_Emmett!" Several voices whispered harshly._

"_The veins spinning off her crescent and down her body from it are all sparkling. It appears to be __only __in the veins. I wonder why…"_

"_It's strange, Carlisle."_

"_Indeed it is."_

_

* * *

_**8. What's Happening?**

There were voices and I was aware of it, but I didn't know who they were or anything about them. I had fallen asleep. When I registered a booming voice, a booming _familiar _voice, I jumped up in a flashing movement and spun around. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed. Wait. I hissed? I looked down and I was crouching low to the ground; it looked like I was ready to pounce, like a cat. I shook my head, stood up, and brushed my shirt down. "Why are you here?" I asked in a normal voice.

"When you didn't answer your phone, we decided to come and check on you, dear," Esme said. I couldn't be mean to Esme so I let out the breath I had been holding, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. I dropped my hand and added, "Really."

"You look wonderful, dear," Esme said, motioning to me. "But are you okay on the inside?" I thought about that and tilted my head to the side in a fast movement. "Esme, you remind me of my mom," I said. And then I just started crying out of nowhere. I heard Alice gasp and I looked up, wiping a tear off my face. I looked at it and it was red. It was blood.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," I said with a sigh, defeated. The Cullens could all hear, but I didn't care. Then I laughed. I didn't know what was so funny but I was laughing. I looked down and saw the veins in my arms sparkling. This just sent on more laughter. Something was definitely wrong with me. "I sparkle," I whispered.

"Yes, you do!" Alice squealed. I looked up at her and folded my arms across my chest in a protective gesture. "That's not all, is it?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean," I responded.

"Oh, Bella, you do know what I mean. You sparkle! And you have seemed a bit… different these couple of days," she said. She was, well, bubbly, but she looked like she was confused and edgy for some reason. What was up with her, I mean the edgy part; she is always bubbly. Looking up, I saw that her family were all looking at me. What stood out to me was Rosalie's expression. She was sympathetic and… sad, really.

I did yet another fast head move to the other direction while examining Rosalie. She gave me a sad smile while I looked at her. She looked down and then back up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were pained and I wondered why she was looking at _me_ that way. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. And then it happened. I saw things more clearly than I had ever seen them. I could depict every small line with absolute clarity. I looked up at a tree next to the house and it was defined and clear. There were colors that I had never seen before in the dust particles. I gasped as my eyes raked over members of the Cullen family. It was like I had never seen them clearly. Rosalie was even more beautiful, Alice was smiling widely as if I had just confirmed something for her, and Jasper was… wow. Jasper's scars were so clear that I bent over slightly while looking at him, ready to pounce- what was up with that word?- again. My new "sight" didn't last long enough to see the entire family; it went "out" or "off" or however you want to phrase it. I frowned.

They were all looking at me intently. I risked a glance at Edward and his face was pained like Rosalie's was, but his eyes had a subtle happy look. "What?" I asked. No one answered and I looked directly at Rosalie and said, "What is it?" She didn't meet my gaze. I looked back and forth from each of the Cullens and pulled my arms tighter to me. I felt fragile and weak. "You haven't decided to eat me, have you?"

"You would think of that to say right now, you silly human!" Emmett yelled.

"Well it's true, isn't it? I mean, your eyes aren't red, but that doesn't mean you don't want to drain me of my life, does it?" Edward looked me in the eyes, then, and I was frozen; it wasn't that I couldn't look away, it was that I wouldn't. I wanted to drown in his eyes, in him. I blinked and forgot that I was supposed to be staying away from him, all of them. "You never did tell me the real reason you came here," I said.

"It was as Esme said, we wanted to make sure you were alright," Edward said. His voice was velvet and it was soft as a blanket around my shoulders. In that moment, I knew that I couldn't stay away anymore, even if I wanted to and I wasn't sure that I did. Yes, I had been harmed by a vampire that I had trusted fully before, but something about this family just reeled me back in and I found myself thinking that if they were to hurt me, I would mind it so much more.

I was willing to take that chance.

"Edward," I said. It was low and timid, but I tried to convey all my apologies into it. Our eyes were still locked and I wasn't sure how long they were connected that way.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" he asked. I was hurt, but he gave me his special crooked smile and I was gone. I think I fell in love.

"Not at the moment," was my reply. I tilted my head, thought about it, and continued, "Well, maybe." I was still feeling extremely weird about everything that had been happening to me these past few days. Between the ears, eyes, and feet, I didn't know which one was more thought-provoking in me. They were all bizarre, not to mention the red tears and the sparkling.

I suppose I knew deep-down what has happening to me, then, but I didn't let myself mention it as anything plausible.

"Bella, I am sure you don't remember as you were passing out, but I should ask. Do you remember the last thing you said to me last night?" Carlisle asked, intent on my answer. I saw every Cullen lean forward a bit, anticipating my answer.

"No," I began. "I didn't."

"Didn't?"

"Well, don't act like you don't know," I said.

"Yes, that was quite a display last night. When it was happening at the hospital this week I didn't know what to think, but then my children told me it was happening to them at school as well. It's quite fascinating," Carlisle said. He was still looking intently at me. I shifted uncomfortably, still holding myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's quite alright, Bella. I was merely wondering what exactly we experienced," he said. Alice was bouncing, "Please, Bella! I want to know so badly! We won't do anything and I promise we will understand! Please," she pouted. How could I refuse that? And Edward was looking expectant. These vampires would be the death of me.

"I can control time." How could I do that?! How could I tell them? Hadn't I sworn to myself that I would avoid them at all costs and not get involved? Well, it was too late now. I smacked myself mentally for what I had just done. Though I had said it in a small voice, they were vampires and they heard it.

"_That's_ why!" Alice screamed. I didn't have time to reply because she attacked me! My adrenaline ran in again and I strongly pulled her off of me and took a step back. She looked at me, amazed. I folded my arms in again.

"Why- I mean what? _What's_ why?" I asked. It didn't make much sense to me but Alice knew what I meant. She was smiling wider than I had ever seen. It looked like her eyes were going to bulge out. I grimaced.

"That's why I haven't been able to see since you arrived here," she said. She was still smiling but you couldn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"See?" I asked.

"I can see the future, Bella," she explained. It took a minute to process. It made sense! Whenever she mentioned anything about me she had seemed a little down-trodden. It made sense now.

"That makes sense," I said.

She smiled, "Jasper's an empath."

"Well, that makes sense, too," I said. Jasper seemed to know what I was feeling whenever I was feeling it; it was because he was! It was all coming together now, but I wasn't sure why Alice was telling me all of this.

"I knew that out of seven of you, at least one would have an ability," I reasoned.

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, it's logical. I mean, the Volturi," when I said this, their eyes all popped, "The Volturi have large numbers. Jane and Alec have extroadinary abilities and Renata is a shield; that's rare. Your family has a large number. It's logical," I finished.

"How do you know about the Volturi?" Edward asked. This story would require some things I wasn't ready for yet. I couldn't tell them everything about myself and my past right now. They would have to wait for my trust.

"I can't tell you that, Carlisle; I'm sorry, really," I said. I looked down and a single red tear escaped my eye and landed on the grass at my feet. I saw the Cullens all look at it from under my lashes. Edward was upset, I could tell. It upset me more than it should have.

"I answered your questions-"

"Not all of them," Alice replied. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme were staying pretty silent. They were just watching the conversation more than taking a role in it.

"I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Just let it go, Alice. Please," I begged. She nodded but I could tell that this conversation wasn't over. I would have to tell them when the time came, but I silently hoped it never would. "So what's up with the golden eyes, seriously?" Alice just grinned, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"I already told you," she said. I thought back and remembered she had said that they didn't eat humans.

"So you are- what, an animal drinker'?"

"We call ourselves vegetarians," Emmett offered with a huge grin.

"Huh," I was thinking. "Well, it's better than what I thought you were."

"We aren't bad and we won't harm you," Esme added with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you would, but," I stopped and took a breath. I smiled apologetically. A part of me wished for nothing more than to tell them everything about me, but the other half was telling me that they would hurt me and they didn't care about my past.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice began. "You can tell us when you are ready."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Alice."

"Who bit you?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, she doesn't want to talk about it yet," Rosalie said. I couldn't believe she was acting this way. She was upset for me and standing up for me. Maybe I had misjudged her. Jasper was looking confused. What could it hurt to give him a name? I turned around and lifted my hair to show the Cullens my scar. I could feel the sun on it and it felt wonderful. The sun no longer hurt my body when it hit my back and shoulder, not like it had in Pheonix. Now it tingled and it felt incredible.

"I was bitten by a vampire-"

"Well no duh, Bella!" Emmett boomed. I giggled a bit.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" I challenged him. He made the hand motion of "zipping his lips and throwing away the key". I grinned at that.

"I was bitten by a male vampire. His name is…"

* * *

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait. Don't expect these updates as often.**

**Review.**

**~Sylvia**


	9. This Is My Story

**AN: OH EM GEE BEE! Do you see how many reviews I have? It's insane! THANK YOU, Reviewers! You are appreciated much! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"_Who bit you?" Jasper asked._

"_Jasper, she doesn't want to talk about it yet," Rosalie said. I couldn't believe she was acting this way. She was upset for me and standing up for me. Maybe I had misjudged her. Jasper was looking confused. What could it hurt to give him a name? I turned around and lifted my hair to show the Cullens my scar. I could feel the sun on it and it felt wonderful. The sun no longer hurt my body when it hit my back and shoulder, not like it had in Pheonix. Now it tingled and it felt incredible._

"_I was bitten by a vampire-"_

"_Well no duh, Bella!" Emmett boomed. I giggled a bit._

"_Do you want me to tell you or not?" I challenged him. He made the hand motion of "zipping his lips and throwing away the key". I grinned at that._

"_I was bitten by a male vampire. His name is…"_

_

* * *

_**9. This Is My Story**

"Is?" Edward asked. All I did was nod and when I opened my mouth to tell the name again, Edward's eyes flashed. "Bella, you mean to tell me that the vampire who bit you is still _alive_?" He was beyond angry. I took a step backwards; I was scared of him. He seemed to realize this and he relaxed his facial expression but it did not reach his eyes.

"Well, technically he isn't alive," I tried to joke. He just glared and I looked at my feet rocking them back and forth. Should I really tell them? They would want to keep asking questions and I would answer them, I knew I would. Was I okay with that? Should I withhold everything? It would be nice to let them inside my head a little bit, but I don't owe them anything. I feel that they need to know for some reason. I made my decision to just go with it. I didn't know how I felt about it deep down but I wasn't going to think about it anymore. This information about my past has been inside of me for too long and no one knows my story except me… and _him. _And I think that I might be able to trust these Cullens. It was impossible that only a few days ago I wanted nothing to do with them. What happened to my good sense? I shook my head. It's too late to turn back now on any account.

"It's alright, Bella," Jasper said.

"You can trust us, Bella," Alice added. They looked at me expectantly. I drew in a shaky breath and said, "Okay.

"His name is James Gigandet," I said.

"Why did he bite you?" Jasper asked. He seemed to be wanting all of the tough answers from me and I knew that I would answer every question willingly or not, mainly the latter.

"Because… Because I let him," I said in a low voice.

"You let him?!" Rosalie said, well, screamed at me. She was looking at me like I had totally proven her wrong about something. "Did you ask him to?!" she yelled at me. I was shocked and I cringed away from her. "Did you want to know what it felt like to turn into a vampire?!"

"No," I said quietly. I felt like crying because I thought she actually liked me and I was wrong. She softened a bit at my reply. _This vampire is bi-polar_, I thought. Then I rephrased, _they are all bi-polar_. "Then what was it?" she asked.

"He bit me because I was too blind to see that he didn't… love me back."

"You were in love with him?" Rosalie said, shocked. She looked upset about something. What did I say?

"I thought I was," I replied.

"I'm confused. Start at the beginning, Bella," Alice said. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I was in Pheonix. You would think that vampires wouldn't be in Pheonix. It explains why I never saw him in the day. He always scheduled our meetings for night," I started. "One night I was walking in the park because I couldn't sleep and I needed to get up and walk around. I was walking for a little while and I decided to sit on the swings. Some drunk guys came and they were really, really stoned. I was too scared to move and they were going to rape me, I knew it," I said.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said. She was sympathetic now? Huh.

"Well, they didn't rape me, thank God. But they did manage to knock me out. I woke up and I was on the ground. The drunken guys were all passed out around me and a cold hand touched my cheek," I put a hand on the right side of my face. "I jumped because, well, wouldn't anybody? I mean, his hand was stone-cold." I shivered at the thought of it, knowing what he did to me later that week. "I looked up and I saw his red eyes. I jumped away from him because he looked scary, but he was very handsome. His hair was blond and pulled into a ponytail that went down his neck. He was rugged and his clothes were torn. I remember he saw me looking scared of his eyes and he laughed. He said they were colored contacts he had just bought.

"I believed him. I asked him what happened to the guys and he said he 'took care of them'. They weren't moving and now I know why. It was because he killed them all, drank them dry, and I let him walk me home," I said.

"Go on," Alice urged.

"He told me his name and I told him mine. I mean, I owed the guy. He saved me from being raped, probably several times and then I might have gotten pregnant, or worse, I could have been killed. I didn't see him again until the next night. I went walking again and he found me. He said, 'Are you expecting me to save you again?' and I answered 'Maybe'. I was flirting; he was handsome," I explained. "James asked me things. He asked what I was doing walking around and if I did this often. I told him I did it when I couldn't sleep.

"He walked me home again and asked if I wanted to see him the next night. I asked him why it had to be at night and he said he was a vampire," I laughed out. "Of course, I didn't believe him. Vampires don't exist," I said as I looked at the Cullen family. I shook my head. "I didn't see how _honest_, brutally _honest_, he was being with me in everything I asked him. I was blinded by his charms.

"I continued to see him every night. Every night I would walk and he would be there and we would talk. He was interesting in a dark and mysterious way. Two days before he bit me, he started acting strangely. He would look at me differently. It was like he was bored but staying because of something I couldn't see. He would look at my neck often and I didn't know why. I was oblivious to all of the signs I should have seen coming. It was all right in front of me.

"The night I was bitten, I walked to the park and hid behind a building. I saw James talking to a woman with fiery red hair. She was beautiful. He… He kissed her, passionately," I said. "I didn't know that that was when I should have run away. It would have saved me if I hadn't made a noise, just run away from it all. But I did not. Instead, I gasped and walked over to him. The woman made a cocky face at me and kissed him again. My heart broke because I really thought that I loved James. When they finished he looked at me and said, 'You smell delightful tonight'. I didn't know what to say to that. The woman just looked at me and laughed, 'Hello, my name is Victoria. Bella, I can't believe you have fallen for my mate'," I sobbed. I gained composure and continued, "'Your mate?' I had asked. She nodded and made baby faces at me. I felt so humiliated. She walked over to me and sliced my neck with her fingernail," I said. I showed them the cut that was under my chin.

"Victoria walked away and left me with James. He was smiling. 'I told you I was a vampire, did I not?' he asked. I nodded because I didn't know what else to do then. He shook his head at me, 'Don't you know, Bella that you aren't supposed to talk to strangers?' I remember asking him why he even bothered saving me if that was how it was going to play out, that he was going to kill me. I remember he said 'I like to play with my food sometimes'." I was full-out crying now, and they were red tears. I smeared them away.

"That is so awful. No wonder you are afraid of us," Esme said. She came up to me and hugged me. After a moment, I hugged her back.

"Do you feel up to continuing?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded.

"James walked up to me and put a cold finger under my neck where his mate had cut me. 'Mouthwatering' he had said. I had shivered at his touch and the coldness of his voice. He had my blood on his finger and he licked it. I noticed that his eyes were black, pitch-black like onyx. He grabbed my neck and I tried to run. That's how he bit me on the nape of my neck. My back was to him and my hair was in a ponytail. I had dressed up for him that night," I said. "He bit me and I passed out," I finished.

"That's it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I woke up the next day on the grass in the park and I wasn't changed. I didn't understand anything about vampires that day; I found out all this afterwards. I did wonder how I was able to live through it, though. I went to the library that day and researched vampires for several hours. None of the information seemed like him and then I came upon a site about vampires and it seemed like James, if fit well with his personality and traits. I learned how a vampire can change a human by biting them and letting the venom spread for three days. I was shocked that I hadn't been changed. I was left and the venom should have spread," I shook my head.

"I will never know what happened. But the way it looks right now, I am changing into one of you," I finished.

"That is quite interesting. It is as if it has taken you three _years_ to change instead of three _days_," Carlisle mused.

"I suppose," I said.

"He shouldn't have done that to you!" Edward yelled. I jumped.

"Edward, stop it!" Alice said.

"He shouldn't have, but he did," I said. "I can't change that, but I am changing," I laughed.

"There is nothing funny about this!" Edward continued. "This shouldn't happen to you, Bella. It shouldn't! It is wrong," he said. He came up to me and shocked my by pulling me into his stone arms and embracing me. I was stiff. Our bodies felt like they were meant to do just this. It was bliss for me and I hugged him back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the surprisingly warm hug. Wasn't he supposed to be cold? _It's another thing that is changing, I suppose_, I thought.

"Awe," Alice and Emmett both cooed. I blushed. Well, dang, I could still blush.

"Thank you for telling us that story," Edward said. He pulled away and I frowned slightly. He smiled his crooked smile and walked over to his family.

"We should be going," Alice said. They didn't argue and I didn't stop them. Rosalie came over to me and hugged me before they went and whispered, "I would like to tell you my story sometime, if you'll listen."

"Okay," I whispered. She gave me a sad smile and ran with her family. I was just picking up my towel and book off the ground when Edward came back with a whoosh of air. I raised up, surprised and he laughed. I was still shocked when he swiftly kissed me on the cheek and ran away.

It was wonderful and I dropped the towel and the book from my hands.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it isn't longer but it was meant to be this way! I am still working out the plot in my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope dearly that it cleared up the confusion I have caused to come upon many of you.**

**Review.**

**~Sylvia~  
**


	10. Dreaming The Answer

**AN: Thank you for your undeserved patience; it is truly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**The song is **_The Answer_** by **_Automatic Loveletter__**.**_** I really like this song and I think it fits what Bella is feeling at the moment. It is a beautiful song and the band is phenomenal. I encourage you to check them out.  
**

**I tried to make this chapter as realistic as possible. If any of us were in Bella's place, exactly, in this story I think we would react this way. She is so **_**INFATUATED**_** and to be honest, who isn't? I mean… Edward Cullen…**

**

* * *

**_"Okay," I whispered. She gave me a sad smile and ran with her family. I was just picking up my towel and book off the ground when Edward came back with a whoosh of air. I rose up, surprised and he laughed. I was still shocked when he swiftly kissed me on the cheek and ran away._

_It was wonderful and I dropped the towel and the book from my hands._

* * *

**10. Dreaming The Answer**

Of course, last night's dream was replaying in my head, over and over. Don't judge, you would have been reveling in it, too, if it were you in my place.

Edward.

Edward kissing me… but not on the cheek this time, and certainly not _swiftly_.

Edward.

_Edward_'s lips on mine- tender but rough… _Edward_'s arms holding me in an embrace.

Edward.

Edward.

_Edward_.

It was wrong, my fantasies about him, my dreams, but I couldn't help what I saw, what I felt, everything. It all included him and I was surprisingly okay with it. I knew that it wouldn't last, his short fascination with me. It was another reason I had wanted to distance myself from him and his family. He would discover, soon, that I was not what he wanted; I was only a mere mystery to be solved, and now that he knew my story, knew about me, he would lose his interest.

I, on the other hand, am too far gone. _But it is not love_, I thought, _I can't afford to love, especially to Edward._.

Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am in _like_ with Edward Cullen. Deeply, too, and I don't even know _his_ middle name, yet, but this is just a fruitless crush, right? I mean, he simply can't feel the same way.

Edward.

It's Sunday and I have the whole day to do whatever I want, so why do I want to see Edward Cullen so badly? I know, I know, don't remind me, please. I know that he has probably already shed me. I'm not interesting anymore. Well, his loss. I am very interesting. _I can control time_, I thought, _and he can't_. I am special, but he is just a stupid vampire who owns a shiny silver Volvo. Who cares?

_I do_, sadly, and I can't help it.

Edward.

Maybe I should just cut myself off from him again, but this time I won't have a mystery for him to solve so he can just forget about me. I can't forget about him; it's impossibility, but maybe I can detach myself early… I don't want my heart to break again, not by Edward. Because this time it _is_ something. James was _not_ love like I thought he was. That was infatuation, and in its own way, this is, too, but is different; I have never felt this way. _This_ is different because I think I might die. Well, I know I am dying, but that isn't the point here, is it? I would die inside if Edward broke my heart, because Edward Cullen is not James Gigandet, which is good for me, but not for my heart.

Love is cruel, and so is _liking_, but I can't help it that I like Edward. You would too, trust me. He is like a drug, say, he is like heroin if I were an addict.

_But it isn't love_, I vowed to myself, _love breaks a person, especially me_.

Edward.

I made myself a bowl of cereal, and surprise, it was the Count Chocula. Something about a vampire on a cereal box made me feel sick. My mind immediately went to Edward again. This couldn't be healthy, not at all, thinking about him constantly, but I was enjoying it all the same.

After I finished not eating, I went for a walk. There was a patch of woods behind Charlie's house and I walked for a few minutes through it. Everything could be summed up in one word: green. It was all green. I sighed and looked at the ground as I walked. I purposely tripped over the tree roots I saw. Of late, I wasn't as clumsy and it was because vampires are supposed to be graceful. I never thought I would miss being clumsy but now that I was becoming a vampire, I wanted to treasure every cut, scrape, bruise, and stumped toe- one of which I was getting from tripping over the roots. Huh, graceful but painful.

I continued walking like this, head down and tripping over things, for about an hour I guessed and then I became bored. _Wish Edward was here_, I thought. Again, my mind wanders to him. It just can't be healthy, this… whatever-this-is-that-isn't-love.

Edward.

I closed my eyes and pictured his face, head still down. I saw his golden eyes and the slight shadows under his eyes and I wished I could see the real thing. I saw his long lashes and his tones cheeks and wished I could touch them. I saw his beautiful bronze mess of hair and longed to run my fingers through it.

Stop it, Bella. Nope, this is definitely not healthy. I sighed loudly, angry with myself. I had tried to avoid this, tried and failed miserably. Why did I keep thinking about him?!

Edward.

"How I wish I knew what you are thinking."

Edward. _Really, it was, this time_.

"GAH!" I screamed, opening my eyes and looking up into the eyes of, well, you can guess. "How long have you been standing here?" I half-screamed at him. This was too weird. And I was glad he didn't know what I was thinking because I was thinking about him.

"A little while," he chuckled. "Why were you tripping yourself?" He was here for that?! Why, oh why, couldn't my new vampire hearing have been working? I knew I was blushing, a dark crimson, and it made Edward's face change to a sad smile, which was weird.

"There should be a blush there," he said pointing to my cheek. Well, wasn't there? I mean, I could feel it. He lightly brushed the skin of my cheek under my eyes. I closed my eyes and turned my face to his hand. It was wrong to indulge, but I wanted to.

"Isn't there?" I echoed my thoughts.

"Not anymore," he said. He was caressing my face and he walked closer to me. I opened my eyes in time to see him bend down and… kiss where his hand had been. I was disappointed but still his kiss was not unpleasant.

"I'm sorry," I apologized but I didn't know why I was apologizing to him.

"As am I," he said.

"Edward," I started.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" I asked. His eyes were so pretty today. They were golden but there was a darkness there that I didn't understand. My eyes followed every curve and line of his face. The pictures in my head had not done him justice, but then again, do they ever? His nose and jaw were perfect and his lashes and lips were full. I lingered on his lips, hating that I was indulging so much in the moment, that I wanted to touch them.

"Bella, I wanted to see you," he said simply.

"Why?"

"I don't know." This made a tugging at my heart but I didn't understand it. Was I upset or was I happy? Either way I was miserable. "I just wanted to see you," he finished. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes and then he bent down again, but this time he was going for my lips…

And I woke up.

It was startling how real the dream had been and I had been dreaming about waking up from a dream that was as real as that one. And I was angry that it hadn't been real, that it had actually been a dream and that I was finally awake from it. It was still dark outside and my clock read 11:42 P.M. I didn't even remember going to sleep but I had and suddenly I didn't feel so tired anymore.

Edward. WHY must I keep thinking about him? The dream was something that couldn't come true. And why did I keep thinking about him? And why did I keep thinking about him? _Why_, I thought, _am I putting myself through this torture_? For that, I didn't have an answer.

Besides, what made me think the dream was real? Things like that don't happen in real life. Someone doesn't just walk around half the day and think about someone or something and the object of the thoughts come and act all romantic and beautiful and like they want you back… No, that doesn't happen, not to me.

And it wasn't fair.

_I like Edward_, I thought. _I like him_. A few moments of helpless craziness wouldn't damage me forever, right? So I took out a cd that my mom had given me and I blared the lyrics of the one song I thought of when I thought of Edward.

Edward.

_From ocean to sky  
Summer and fall  
I have been there through it all  
From laughing and crying  
To pain that comes easy  
From shades of gray meaning  
That turn out so sweetly  
I wonder when  
I wonder what I'll find..._

_I look up to the sun  
It only hurts my eyes  
Maybe it's the answer  
I've been wanting in disguise  
The more you are with me  
The more that I'm alone  
I don't need the answer I already know_

_Subtle and grace  
Desperate for change  
My hand moves away  
Melt dry eyes for days  
Something's not right  
Smiles and tantrums  
Hit the ground running  
It's all over and been done  
I wonder when  
I wonder I'll find..._

_I look up to the sun  
It only hurts my eyes  
Maybe it's the answer  
I've been wanting in disguise  
The more you are with me  
The more that I'm alone  
I don't need the answer I already know_

_What happens next?  
We'll stop and go  
The promises has already run cold  
So now you know  
So now you know_

_I look up to the sun  
It only hurts my eyes  
Maybe it's the answer  
I've been wanting in disguise  
The more you are with me  
The more that I'm alone  
I don't need the answer  
The answer_

_I look up to the sun  
It only hurts my eyes  
Maybe it's the answer  
I've been wanting in disguise  
The more you are with me  
The more that I'm alone  
I don't need the answer I already know_

I think I know the answer:

Edward.

Edward.

_Edward_.

* * *

**AN: It was difficult to type this chappy, but I managed and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. I am trying to get out of love with someone and Bella is falling into it for Edward so it was difficult for me. But all the same, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review.**

**~Sylvia~**


	11. The Ride of a Day

**AN: Thank you. To those who have reviewed, I appreciate it. I read every one and they are cherished. Thank you. To those who are still with me on this story, I hope you enjoy it even after over a month without the next chapter.**

**In my defense, I want everyone to know that out of my 8 classes my lowest grade on my report card is a 95. That is an epic deal to me. I have been so stressed lately that I want to just crawl in a corner and cry, but today I got this wonderful report card and I feel a slight bit better. No one can guess how much this meant to me, those grades.**

**

* * *

**_WHY must I keep thinking about him? The dream was something that couldn't come true. And why did I keep thinking about him? And why did I keep thinking about him? _Why_, I thought, _am I putting myself through this torture_? For that, I didn't have an answer._

_I think I know the answer:_

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward__._

_

* * *

_**11. The Ride of a Day**

"Hey, Angela," I began, "um, what's up?" After I had woken up at the awful hour of 11:42 P.M. from the most amazing dream in the history of dreams, and after I had taken a shower at midnight and received a puzzled and sanity-questioning look from Charlie when he woke up and decided to check out the noises in the bathroom, and even after I looked in the cabinets downstairs only hours later for Count Chocula cereal on the slim chance we had some, only to find that we didn't- I would have to change that and buy some after that dream the night before- Angela called me.

I couldn't recall getting a phone-call from any friend of mine, ever, especially on a Sunday of all days. But her shy, comfortable voice was on the phone nonetheless, and I was confused as anything. After being up for the hours leading up to 9 A.M., I was completely exhausted. I had just been about to go up to my room and take a nap when I had heard the trill of the phone. I wasn't going to answer it, at first, but I thought it might have been important and so I answered.

"Um, wow, Bella, you sound really… worn out," Angela said.

"Oh, yeah, I woke up before midnight," I began, "and well, I couldn't get back to sleep-"

"And now you are tired, again?"

I smiled that she knew what I was going to say before I could say it. "Exactly," I said, "and it's nice to hear from you, by the way, even though… it's Sunday," I was hoping to sound confused but still hopeful; I wondered why she had called and I was about to drop the phone and doze off if she didn't say it soon.

"Well, I didn't expect… um, I didn't know that you would… be tired… Jessica, Lauren, and I were wondering… if maybe, you would like to come to Port Angeles with us today…?" I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. Port Angeles. There was a bookstore there, right? Maybe I could pick up a book, but I doubted that a store full of books on a day off from school was the reason that they were going to the city.

"Uh, what time?"

"Well, right now," she said. She sounded as if she doubted I could go in the shape I was in-sounded- on the phone. "But we don't expect you to go, I mean, they would understand that you are tired. Maybe we could do it another day?"

"Oh, no. You guys want to go today. And, strangely enough, I'm not tired anymore! I am actually excited and pumped up," I said. I didn't want to end there because it sounded like I wouldn't have been excited otherwise, "This is going to be great! So what are you guys going to the city for anyway?"

"Lauren has been upset about not having new clothes in a while so Jessica suggested this and they invited me and I suggested that you could come, too," she explained. Truth be told, I didn't think Lauren liked me all that much, if at all, but I didn't know what I had done to her. Jessica was my friend, I guess, but it was hard to tell sometimes. Only Angela really stuck out as a true friend, someone I could really count on, and it had been her idea that I be invited to come along, anyway, so maybe she felt the same way about me. That made me smile.

It was too bad that I would probably want to drain her to death in a week, tops. Suddenly, I felt like my drowsiness didn't disappear because of excitement. _Vampires don't need sleep_.

"Ah, I see," I laughed. She laughed, too, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes in agreement with me- I probably _could_ hear it thanks to the vampire hearing. Angela wasn't stupid; she knew about Lauren's dislike of me, and she knew Jessica, too. "So how long do I have to get myself ready?" I asked.

"Is an hour good? I can tell them it should be longer-"

"No, no," I laughed, "I don't want to be a burden. I can be ready in an hour. But, um, can you pick me up," I began, "I don't think-"

"No offense, Bella," she sounded like she really meant it but I heard the slight smile in her voice, "but your truck couldn't make it a mile after you were out of your driveway," she laughed. I laughed, too. She had a very good point, "Alright, so I will see you in an hour, then?"

"Yep, I just need to call Jess and Lauren," she said.

"Great and… thanks for inviting me to come along, Ang."

There was a pause, "I'm glad you can go," she said and she sounded so sincere that I smiled again. I hadn't smiled this much since the last time I thought about-

There was a knock on the door. "Who in the," I stuttered. This was the weirdest Sunday, ever, well, except for that one time when Renee decided to take up yoga and had me do the poses, too; she had insisted that it would help with my lacking coordination… Shiver. That was a day I do not want to relive ever again. I didn't even know I had those muscles in my body until they had throbbed the next day. And the week after. And that was when she had suggested we take up boxing.

I opened the door and my breath caught. My heart sped up. "Edward," I said.

"Hello, Bella," he smiled. Dang, that grin, the crookedness, the cuteness, the smugness… Wait. Smug? Oh, crap, he could hear my heart beating. Everything about my body started speeding up with this revelation. He only smiled more, and of course that made me smile, too. I probably looked like a fool. "Do you wanna come in?" I asked, a bit shy. I wouldn't be surprised if he only came over to ask more questions, the ones that hadn't been answered the day before.

"Erm," he started. He looked around and back to me. Curious, I wondered my eyes where his had been. Nothing. I shook it off. "I was under the impression that you needed to be getting ready to go to Port Angeles," he said. Of course, he would know about that, but how long had he been standing here?

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long," he looked uncomfortable. I grinned, "It's okay, I won't bite; you can come in," I giggled. He looked slightly uplifted but there was still uncertainty there. "Do you want anything-"I was about to ask if he wanted something to drink… but that wasn't the proper thing to ask. "Um, sorry, uh, take a seat?" It sounded more like a question. I was just winging it from this point; I had not a clue what I was doing, and all I could think about was the dream the night before when I realized that I_ liked_ him, liked him. Butterflies knotted in my stomach.

"I'm not thirsty, thanks," he said. Edward was grinning ear to ear, and it was true that he wasn't thirsty… hungry… his eyes were a light gold. And I now knew that he had fed off an animal recently.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, Edward, but-"

"You are wondering why I am here," he finished for me.

"You read my mind," I joked and he merely shook his head and gazed intently at me. It made me squirm slightly.

"I wish," he finally said. I laughed. "This is actually unexpected," he stated.

"What is?"

"Well, I was coming over to ask you-" Oh, here it comes. They missed a question yesterday and sent him to ask it. I should have known. Well, I would be willing to answer it, whatever it was. They all already knew more about me than my own father did, but I was to blame for that. And I don't believe Charlie would cope well if I told him I was able to skip through school- literally skip it, move past it.

"Oh-"

"If you wanted to… What do you mean 'oh'?"

"There was something you forgot yesterday, right?" He looked confused. "I mean, there had to have been some questions that you didn't get the chance to ask," I pushed.

"Those can be asked any time," he assured. My heart skipped a beat. Any time. That meant that he wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while. I smiled, "Okay, so what did you want to ask me, then?" Calm down, Bella, it can be anything.

It was the last thing I expected.

"I heard from… Alice that we are going to have a project in Biology, soon," he began, looking nervous. I giggled internally. "And I was wondering, if you didn't plan to be someone else's partner, if you would be mine," he finished slowly. What? A project.

Wait, that would mean more time together, "I would love to!" I blurted out. My cheeks filled with red and I looked down. I felt a slight tingling under my chin, but it wasn't cold, and then I was looking into the most beautiful eyes on the planet. I could go swimming in that color topaz. Everyone should go swimming in his eyes. No, I take it back, only me.

"There should be a blush there," he sighed. I coughed slightly; this felt like deja-vu. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said too quickly. Edward squinted at me. "What?"

"Nothing. You should be getting ready to go with Angela and the others," he said. Before I could blink he was gone. Inhaling deeply, I walked back in the house. His scent lingered and I was mesmerized by the sweetness of it.

I wanted more.

Time was running out, but I didn't feel like messing with it. Instead, I quickly pulled on some black jeans, a dark blue blouse, and brushed my hair. I had spent the better part of my hour with Edward so I was rushed. And I didn't mind it. Today would be a day without time interfering. Today was a day to be normal before my life became completely not normal. I wondered about when I was done changing. Would the Cullens want to help me? They must, they have already done so much. And Edward… If they helped, I would see more of him.

A car horn interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the window of my room and as expected, Angela's car was in the driveway, awaiting my entrance. It was amazing how excited I was: I liked it, and it didn't have anything to do with Edward. Not that that was a plus or anything, but at least I knew I wasn't so completely obsessed that I couldn't forget about him for a few hours of my life. And suddenly I missed him.

It was when we were halfway to the city when it first hit me. It was delicious, warm; it was a sweet scent, and I wanted to be engulfed in it- I wanted to eat it. Sniffing the air around me, I couldn't place what it was. Lauren was looking at me like I had grown a new head; she shook hers and looked away while rolling her eyes. In that moment I wanted to-

Rip her throat out.

Blood.

That was what the scent was. It was blood. "Did you cut yourself?" I asked no on in particular.

"Oh, yeah," Jessica began, "Angela was cutting up some broccoli when I called her and she sliced her finger. Hey, show her, Ang," she added. I couldn't let her do that. I was having strange urges all of a sudden, and those urges wouldn't have nice outcomes. Change the subject, Bella, and fast!

"Broccoli for breakfast? That sounds… different," It was a lame attempt at a distraction but she took it and I didn't have to see Angela's finger with a cut on it where blood was pulsing hot and sweet… STOP, Bella. Gosh, how gross? She is my friend, not food.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine; I just don't like… blood," I lied. And what was so wrong about that statement was that it was so untrue.

The rest of the trip was, for the most part, silent. One of them would make a comment and another would comment back, but it wasn't ongoing talk. The silence gave me a chance to get back to normal. I couldn't smell the blood at all now. Thank goodness the vampire stuff was sporadic to come and go; I didn't know if I could've lasted much longer with that scent in the air. It made me sad to think about it, and the worst part was that I didn't think the smell even hit me with as full a force as it would have hit a vampire. I was scared.

The girls tried on lots of clothes and Angela tried to get me to, also, but I declined. I had enough clothes. "I really just want to go to a bookstore somewhere," I said.

"Well, there is one, but I don't think you would like it," Jessica said.

"Why?"

"It has a bunch of books and stuff about old stuff, like, wolves or superstitions… IDK, I had this cousin who's best friend's wife went into the store and it was all old junk and witchy," she said. I didn't listen to the story much. True, it didn't sound like a place I would find my kind of book so I decided I wouldn't go. There had to be another bookstore.

We grabbed a quick bit of supper around 4. It was more like a snack, but we were starving so we ate a lot. The girls continued on strange babble about school and who likes who and what clothes Jennifer was wearing when she talked to… Conner? I wasn't paying attention. They didn't seem to notice, but I did see Angela look at me a few times with a questioning gaze, 'are you okay'?

"I think we should head back," Lauren suggested.

"Were you still wanting to go to that bookstore, Bella?" Angela asked. I told her I was ready to go when they were.

It really was just my luck that the car broke down on the side of the road. And that when we entered the very small gas station, conveniently located, half an hour away, there was a fan blowing full blast. It was a very, very small room with only a cash register and a man sitting behind the desk on a stool. The fan in the station was circulating the heat out, but it was still very hot inside. Angela had insisted that it wouldn't be a far walk to the station but Jessica had offered to call someone. Lauren had complained about her shoes. I had remained silent, but now, as my friends walked ahead of me into the small station room, and their scents hit me full in the face, I wished we had taken Jessica's idea.

I leaned forward and subconsciously crouched, ready to spring on my prey.

* * *

**AN: Please, tell me this was worth the wait. I know it can't make up for the long wait but maybe it wasn't as awful as I think… No, I would be a very angry reader if I were you people. But I will ask, all the same…**

**Please, Review and tell me your thoughts. I am starved for a review, though, I don't deserve one after that wait.**

**~Sylvia~**


	12. Saving Myself from Me

**AN: I am feeling really good about myself right now. I updated two days in a row and I even updated **_Bullet of Love_**! PLEASE, check that story out if you get the chance… and Go me! Thank you to those who reviewed; it means a lot! 8-)**

**This chapter is intense and I lurve it! I am very proud.**

**

* * *

**_It really was just my luck that the car broke down on the side of the road. And that when we entered the very small gas station, conveniently located, half an hour away, there was a fan blowing full blast. It was a very, very small room with only a cash register and a man sitting behind the desk on a stool. The fan in the station was circulating the heat out, but it was still very hot inside. Angela had insisted that it wouldn't be a far walk to the station but Jessica had offered to call someone. Lauren had complained about her shoes. I had remained silent, but now, as my friends walked ahead of me into the small station room, and their scents hit me full in the face, I wished we had taken Jessica's idea._

_I leaned forward and subconsciously crouched, ready to spring on my prey._

* * *

**12. Saving Myself from Me**

I didn't register what my body was doing; I didn't give a care. I was too far into the scent, ready to take the blood from where it came from, to drink it dry until the thing it moved through moved no more. My senses were those of the animal. I was an animal. Blood. That's what I wanted. I wanted the hot liquid running down my throat. I wanted the thing with the blood to be afraid. I wanted the thing to fight me; it made the kill more fun.

The three humans stood in front of me. It would be oh so easy to drain each of them in a split timeframe. I could even take the other human. It should be enough to satisfy me. I wanted to be satisfied. I must. Blood. It smelled rich and sweet. I wanted to taste it.

I wanted… I wanted…

But, wait, no I am Bella!

_No, you aren't_.

I am!

_You know you want to taste. A little taste won't harm anyone. Go on._

But… It was Angela. Yes, Angela… Weber! My friend… I couldn't be thinking these thoughts of her. I don't want my friend dead; I don't want to kill her. It was the animal, the monster, inside me talking. I was not a murderer! I wouldn't do it, not even… Lauren.

_I'm inside you. I am you. I know what you want. You know what you want. We both know._

You aren't me. I don't want it.

_I am. You do._

Get out of my head.

_I am your head, Bella! Now drink the damn blood!_

"No!" I yelled, but the monster inside me didn't go away. She only screamed louder; she wanted to be free. She wanted to taste the blood. I wanted to taste it. Blood. So warm and rich. I wanted it. I wanted it badly. So badly I would kill for it…

"Bella? What is your damage?" A human asked… Human… Lauren… _She is so mean; just kill her. She is nothing to you. Just take her blood; you don't have to kill your friends. Lauren is not your friend. She doesn't even like you. Why would you want to keep her around? She is a waste of space; she is your dinner. Take her. Drink. You know you want…_

"No!" I yelled again. The three humans just stared at me. I knew I was doing something wrong but I didn't know what it was. I had no clue. Should I ask someone?

_You aren't doing anything wrong, Bella, except stalling your kill. Come now, drink. You want it. Do it. Do. It. Now. Go on._

"I don't want to," I whispered. I could barely hear myself. I wanted the blood. I wanted. I wanted to taste. Please, let me taste it. Maybe I could ask first. Maybe they would let me. They are my friends. They must let me. They will. And if they don't…

_They won't. But that's what makes it fun._

"Bella! What is wrong with you?" A different human… But who… J… Yes, Jessica… It's Jessica…

_She doesn't have a name. She is your kill. Take her. Kill Lauren and Jessica. Leave Angela, for now. Maybe you can taste her another day. Think about it. You want it. You want to taste the blood. Do it. You want to. You long for it. Don't fight it anymore. Don't think. You want blood. You know you do. I know you do. We both…_

"No," I said.

_Stop pushing yourself away._

"I feel like I am going to be sick," I stated.

Lauren and Jessica shared a look. They believed me. I probably looked terribly ill. I needed help. I needed help, now. Where was Edward? Where were the Cullens? They would know what to do. They would want to help me, right? They had said they wanted to help me. If only they were here. Oh, if only. But Alice couldn't see me. They wouldn't know.

I was alone. Well, not entirely.

_You don't really want them here. They would ruin this for you. They would get in your way. You don't want that, Bella._

People are friends, not food. People are friends, not food. People are friends, not food.

_People have blood, drink it. People have blood, you want it. People have blood, take it from them. Take it!_

"No, I won't!" I yelled.

"I think she is going to puke," Jessica said. Lauren nodded fervently, "I think I might vomit if she does. I can't take it."

"Can you… help… me out… side," I struggled internally with the monster. She would not win; I would not let her, I couldn't. These were innocent human girls. And I was not a monster. I was not. I refused to give in. I thought of Edward. Edward Cullen wouldn't give in to the monster; he would fight. Any of the Cullens would fight it and they would win. I would win, I could.

The girls helped me get outside and I held my breath. The unfortunate thing was that I couldn't hold my breath for long and we were slow getting me outside and into the grass. I would breathe in and their scents would assault my nose. Many times I stared at Angela's neck or her finger where she had sliced it open earlier that day and blood had dripped from it… Too bad the vampire thing where I didn't need to breathe wasn't working. I was going double-time trying to get through this without killing any of them. They so owed me, but they could never know it.

The eventually got me into the grass across the road from the small gas station. I told them not to worry about me; I would be fine. When really I was debating internally with myself on the best days to kill each of them and enjoy it. They struggled with leaving me alone and it increased my troubles. I told them they didn't want to puke, too and they went inside. Angela was the last to leave. She looked at me a second as if she knew exactly what she was seeing, and she looked sorry for it. But she couldn't know, could she? Humans aren't supposed to know. The Volturi didn't want us humans to know; though, I couldn't really contain myself into the "human" category anymore.

So what did I do now? It was obvious I needed to get away from here, soon. How lucky that I had a way to do just that. Sure, I would need to feed soon if I used my ability, now, but this fit into the emergency category.

I made a show of sitting in the grass so the girls wouldn't get suspicious that I was doing anything else, anything like controlling time and going forward to the future awaiting me inside my house, inside my room, inside the protection of my bedcovers where the monster couldn't get me. But what about Charlie? Would I want him? It made me sick to think about, but it was an alternative that needed attention.

In the end, I decided that, right now, I couldn't deal with the fact that I might eat my dad later that night. As awful as it sounded, I needed to escape from here, not murdering any of my friends.

When I folded my legs together on the damp grass, I touched my left middle, ring, and pinky finders to the crescent on the nape of my neck and thought about- it was 7 P.M. now- midnight that night. It would be a late time to get home, especially with school being the next day, but I couldn't think about that. I needed out of here, now.

This particular part of my ability had two parts and it would require a large part of my energy. By the time I got home, I would be too exhausted to do anything. I would need to think about being right in my bed, right under the covers. Normally, I would only have to speed up time and I would be in the same place I started in when I was finished. But this time I would have to do it differently, and it wasn't easy. And it was painful. Transporting myself through time made me want to throw up. The pulling of my skin and my stomach and organs was almost too much to bear. I hadn't done this particular part of my ability but once before.

I had gotten lost in the mall with my mom a year ago. It was a large mall and I really didn't want to be there alone. I had gone to the corner of the store and done the usual, but something had changed; I had been panicking and doing crazy things. I had felt the pain and before I knew it, I was in the house, my house. I had to call Renee and lie to her; I had told her that I had taken a cab when I had gotten lost. I vowed never to do it again because it was too painful to do, but in this case, I needed it.

So with my fingers on my neck, I thought about midnight at Charlie's house. And the colors came, reliable as ever, and I thanked each bright blue, each dark orange, each pale peach, each soft green, and each crimson red. I saw that Jessica, Lauren, and Angela would call a tower. It would take an awful two hours of waiting for it to get here. I would have to call Charlie and tell him; he would be worried. The girls would have to call their parents and they would be very, very upset. We would be bored, and I would be fighting the urge to kill them all. The truck would get here and hook us up. It would take us home. I wouldn't kill anyone.

It was time for the second half of the time-change. Abruptly, I stood up- three fingers still on my back, thinking about my warm bed, under the covers- and I spun around in one circle counter-clockwise, then quickly sat back down. And then pain came, fast. I didn't remember it hurting so much. I screamed. I could feel my thigh muscles being pulled and twisted. My lips curled. My hair whipped around me. _Keep your fingers on your back_, I thought. _Keep sitting_.

A minute later, I was lying in bed and the covers were over me. I was drenched in sweat and sleep overtook me.

Wait. No it didn't.

It should have. That would have been ideal.

Charlie was snoring in the other room. Well, there is the vampire hearing. At least the sense of smell went away. I did not need that right now.

_Why am I not sleeping? I am exhausted_. Was it something to do with the sporadic vampire senses that came along when I didn't expect, or want, them to? Was I in-between- exhausted but unable to sleep? That is an awful place to be. I literally could not go to sleep. It couldn't get any worse.

I was wrong.

This was only the beginning of my end.

* * *

**AN: I do so hope that this met expectations of you readers! Let me know. Reviewing doesn't take long. Even if you just want to say "update" or want to go on and on about things you liked or disliked. I lurve any kind of review so…**

**REVIEW.**

**~Sylvia~**


	13. Bright and Early Monday Morning

**AN: I am still pleasantly astounded at the number of reviews I receive for this story! Thank you to those who have reviewed! And if you have not, I ask you to please take the time and do so! 8-) ... Only 2 weeks 'til New Moon comes out! I have 12:05 midnight tickets to go see it and I am majorly excited! 8-)! Hopefully this one will be absolutely mind-blowing; if it isn't I might cry.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but I am proud to say that my BB is reading it now!**

**

* * *

**_A minute later, I was lying in bed and the covers were over me. I was drenched in sweat and sleep overtook me._

_Wait. No it didn't._

_It should have. That would have been ideal._

_Charlie was snoring in the other room. Well, there is the vampire hearing. At least the sense of smell went away. I did not need that right now._

Why am I not sleeping? I am exhausted_. Was it something to do with the sporadic vampire senses that came along when I didn't expect, or want, them to? Was I in-between- exhausted but unable to sleep? That is an awful place to be. I literally could not go to sleep. It couldn't get any worse._

_I was wrong._

_This was only the beginning of my end._

_

* * *

_**13. Bright and Early Monday Morning**

Sleep never took me, though, I did try very hard: I begged and I pleaded with my consciousness to pull me down into a dark pool in oblivion, but it wouldn't. I was so, so very, extremely tired. Never in my life did I wish for a nightmare more than I did then; at least I would be sleeping, but a nice dream would be pleasant, too, after the activities of the night before. Nothing could pull me under, however. I counted the sheep that jumped through the strangely familiar meadow I had created in my mind, but after forty-two thousand eight-hundred eleven sixty-nine, I stopped counting. It had become painfully clear that I would not be getting any rest.

The pure weight of it was like turbulence when a plane is crashing and you are falling headfirst. That hasn't actually happened to me, but it did feel like I couldn't move. I was purely paralyzed by my exhaustion. It was the worst kind of headache, the worst kind of any ache.

I wanted so badly to slip into a slumber, but the wanting only increased the weight forcing me down.

The next day, I couldn't keep my eyes open, and it wasn't entirely due the blinding sunlight streaming in from outside my bedroom window. I tried desperately to sleep for a minute, a second, but not even a fraction of that time was spent in unconsciousness. Unfortunately for me, it was Monday.

I considered skipping school. Skipping would be nice.

This too, it was sunny. That meant the Cullens wouldn't be going to school; they couldn't risk exposure if a human saw the sparkling glint to their skin. That would be off limits, a definite "No, no". The one rule for their- my- world would be broken: keep the secret. If they were to expose themselves- us- the Volturi would be sure to come for them- me.

No, the Cullens would not be in school today.

_I could really skip_, I thought. Maybe if I didn't go to school I would be able to find time, and a way, to sleep. It would fit in nicely with my behavior last night if I didn't show up for classes today. Jessica, the school's biggest gossip, would surely tell everyone that would listen to her that I had almost puked and had strange seizures outside an abandoned, haunted warehouse. I mentally rolled my eyes- doing so physically would take too much energy. Hey, Jessica might even go far enough to say that I almost died. Being sick would definitely be an excuse. Also, what if the bloodlust came back while I was in a small classroom? What if I slipped and killed one of my classmates? I couldn't let that happen.

For me, it was an easy decision: I was not going to school. End of story. When Charlie heard that I had missed school I would simply tell him the truth, that I was sick. And in a way, I am.

This change that is happening to me, to my body, I don't understand it. I wish it would just end painlessly and quickly as it came. It wasn't uncomfortable, truth be told- a little redundant and quite annoying, but it wasn't painful. I had heard that the change was very frightening and was very painful, the worst imaginable pain, but I had yet to experience it. So far as I knew from the outside of my body, nothing was happening to me. But things are always much deeper than they appear.

As promised to myself, I didn't go to school. The day passed slowly as I begged for sleep to take me. It was worse than when I was little and waited for Santa to come to the house, fighting sleep the whole night so that I could catch a glimpse of him. Only now I wasn't trying to fight the sleep; I was trying to welcome it. But no matter how many invitation I sent out, no response.

The Cullens did not come by.

They didn't know about what happened to me the night before; Alice couldn't see my future, especially when I was manipulating time. Another thing, they wouldn't have even known about me using my ability because they were further than a mile from me while I had been using it. My ability only directly, physically affects those within a mile radius of me. I didn't expect the Cullens to make an appearance today. As earlier theorized, they wouldn't want anything to do with me now; I wasn't a mystery for them to solve anymore. I was glad they didn't come by, but that was only if I wanted to fool myself. Actually, I was quite lonely. And I couldn't sleep.

My nose itched, but I couldn't bring my hand up to scratch it- too much effort, too little energy.

The hours passed as I just lay there. I pictured Edward's face and tried to pass the time by watching his lips move as he talked about something that didn't even make sense. I really wanted to see him, but he probably hadn't even thought about me since the kiss on my cheek. Well, aside from coming by and asking me to be his partner on the Biology project. It probably didn't even mean anything to him; he was probably only asking me because he was feeling sorry for me. And suddenly I felt awful for thinking of him that way.

"I'm so tired," I angrily mumbled. My voice sounded different. I was able to blink my eyes, now, and I could move my mouth, too. _Maybe that's a good sign_, I thought.

More time passed and I actually dozed off for a minute! I was elated… until the doorbell rang at the front door. I groaned loudly, but when I tried to get up I couldn't. This was great, just great! What if it was Edward at the door? What if it was any of the Cullens? Get up, Bella! But I couldn't. I tried to move my knees, to bend them, but they wouldn't budge. It seemed the only parts of me that could move were my mouth and my eyes.

Apparently, Charlie had left the door unlocked downstairs because I heard the door open and Angela's voice called out, "Bella?"

"Yes?" The change in my voice was more pronounced now. It sounded… bell-like. It sounded kind of like a mix of Edward's velvet timbre and Alice's tinkling tone. I heard Angela make her way, tentatively, up the stairs and saw her stick her head into my room. I tried again to move my arms or something, but all I could manage was the lift my thumb.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm exhausted. I can't sleep," I said, and it was the truth. She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. "Do you want to sit down? There's a rocking-chair," I just faded out.

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to come by, you know, see how you're doing. I was worried when you didn't come to school today," she said. She was looking at me strangely. Again, I felt as if she knew something about me. And, again, I shrugged it off.

"I am just really, really tired," I said.

She assessed me. "Why is it that you can't sleep?"

"I don't even know. I have tried clearing my mind and all kinds of mojo with sheep and whatnot. I just can't sleep," I explained. She laughed, but still had that look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, realizing she was staring. "You look different," she added shyly.

"How different?"

"I'm not trying to offend you or anything," she said.

"I know, but I haven't been able to move all day. I am so tired. I didn't know if I was still alive or not."

She laughed a little at that and widened her eyes with a small grimace. "You look like a Cullen." That struck me. I didn't feel any different. I hadn't felt the pain of the change. My heart was still beating, but I hadn't had a chance to look at myself. Could I really change so much in less than twenty-four hours? I decided to shrug it off. If Angela did know something, I would have to push her away from it- for her protection. But it was doubtful in the highest degree that she would know anything. She couldn't, not about anything that was happening to me.

"How so?" I laughed out.

"You look… prettier. I mean, you were very pretty before," she was struggling not to upset me. I felt badly. "You just look more like a Cullen now. You have been pale, but now you're white. You don't have gold or black eyes like they do, though," she said. So she did realized things about their appearance. She was smart, observant.

"Well, I'm flattered," I smiled. It was a tight smile. "To be compared to a Cullen does wonders for my self-esteem. They are beautiful." She just laughed a tiny laugh. She definitely knew something. "So, it's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Angela looked uncomfortable, looking around my room. "I brought your homework to you. Jessica volunteered, but I said I would do it. I wanted to see how you are," she said.

"Awe, Ang, that's sweet of you. Thanks."

"It's no problem. Do you think you will be going to school tomorrow?" she looked suspicious.

"I'm not so sure. I am absolutely exhausted. I just can't sleep!" I yelled. It sounded like a hiss and I saw Angela cringe a little bit. "I'm sorry," I said. I must be scaring her.

She took a seat on the edge of my bed and we talked for a while. I slowly got feeling back into my toes. Then my hands. Then my knees. An hour later, I was sitting beside her on the bed discussing the upcoming Biology project. She hadn't known about it, and she wasn't even in the same class as me, but I told her it was a partner project. When asked who I thought my partner would be, I just lowered my head, blushing, and grinned.

"My, it's Edward Cullen, isn't it?" she guessed. She was smiling now, too.

"He came over yesterday, before you came to pick me up, and asked if I would like to be his partner," I grinned. I couldn't help the blush. She laughed.

"You have it bad, Bella."

"I know, but I don't think he likes me that way. I think he just feels sorry for me."

Ang looked thoughtful at that, way too informed. "Jessica has seen him staring at you," she offered. "Actually, I think you are the only one not to notice him staring at you. All the Cullens do," she said. This revelation made me smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she confirmed. "I know Edward must like you."

Charlie came home from work and Angela told me she was on her way to Ben's house. Making sure to give me my homework, she hugged me and told me she missed me today. She mentioned the sun and how the Cullens weren't in school today, either. I acted as if it didn't mean anything to me, the significance, when it really did.

That night, I slept, and I slept hard, thankful to my brain for putting me under, finally.

Edward's lips weren't only talking as I watched them this time. They were kissing me. This dream was special somehow. I got a feeling about it, but I didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it would be the future, I hoped it would be. That wasn't what made it special, however.

It felt like the last time I would ever sleep.

The last time I would ever dream.

* * *

**AN: Remember, you don't have to have an account to review for my story, but if you have one, I would also really appreciate hearing from you! 8-)**

**Review or PM.**

**~Sylvia~**


	14. Almost Changed Forever

**AN: You people are amazing. I got 25 reviews for last chapter alone. It makes me feel incredible, so thank you. You shall not have to wait any longer for this update.**

**I went to see New Moon at Midnight! It was AMAZING! It was billions of times better than Twilight was. Twilight didn't stay true to the book and New Moon did. I am beyond pleased with the way they did the Volturi. I lurve Aro's facial expressions. AMAZING. It makes me very happy with the new director. If you haven't already seen the movie, get your ticket!**

**

* * *

**_That night, I slept, and I slept hard, thankful to my brain for putting me under, finally._

_Edward's lips weren't only talking as I watched them this time. They were kissing me. This dream was special somehow. I got a feeling about it, but I didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it would be the future, I hoped it would be. That wasn't what made it special, however._

_It felt like the last time I would ever sleep._

_The last time I would ever dream._

_

* * *

_**14. Almost Changed Forever**

When I woke up the next morning, Tuesday, I drove to school without any morning excitement. It was quiet when I left; Charlie must have already left for work, but it was early, earlier than when he would usually leave, and it was pitch black outside. My dreams the night before were of Edward, but as I slept deeper they faded into colors like the ones I see when I change time. The darkness outside was irregular for a school-day morning. Maybe it wasn't the dark morning or the flooding rainfall that made me feel strange. Of course, that was just the way it was in Forks.

I wasn't tired. I didn't feel energized. I felt as if I was looking for something, or someone. My throat was burning. It was disconcerting, but it didn't bother me too deeply. _It is probably just one of those days_, I told myself.

Things became stranger, however. As I pulled up into the school parking lot, it was empty. It should have been full with students' cars. The doors to the office wouldn't open. The doors to the gym were boarded up. Normally, a student wouldn't be able to see her school when it was this dark, but I wasn't normal anymore. In fact, I would never be normal again. The burn in my throat was growing and I began to feel like I had woken up too early. I hadn't checked my alarm clock for the time.

Continuing to walk around the school, I noticed fluidity in my steps. Maybe it was a grace that belonged to a vampire. If this was the case then it would go away soon and I would be tripping on air again.

The deep burning in my throat was growing, I noticed_. How many vampire thingies am I going to have to deal with today_? I thought. The coming and going of these traits made me feel bipolar.

I continued walking around the school, thinking to myself. If I was early then I would just wait around a while until someone opened the doors. It struck me as odd that I was wearing the same pajamas I went to bed in- boy shorts and a tank top. I wasn't cold, though Forks was always cold and I knew I should be freezing.

My walk ceased when I caught a whiff of the most delectable thing in the entire world. _Human_, I thought. I ran towards my prey, sniffing as much of the air as I could. It was Mr. Harper, the fat janitor that nobody liked. How could something so repulsive smell so wonderful? I knew that he couldn't see what he was doing as he unlocked the door. He was a defenseless buffet. _His large body must hold enough blood to sustain me for weeks_, I thought while licking my lips. I suppose I should've felt embarrassed for wanting to taste my ugly janitor, but I wasn't. He was lower than me, my prey. I slunk into a cat-like pose, ready to spring on his large form.

When I jumped he turned around and screamed like a woman. _Music to my new ears_, I thought. I snarled a smile to him though he couldn't see it. His fear peaked and made my throat burn wildly. I was going mad with thirst. He struggled under me but I was stronger. Mr. Harper had hit his white head on the pavement and now was bleeding like mad. I touched my hand to my tongue, tasting his blood. Sensations moved through me as a frenzy began. I moved to his neck as he wailed, "Please, please, I have a daughter." My actions stopped as I battled with myself.

You are not a killer.

_Yes you are, Bella, you want him_, the monster roared.

I know, but I can't take him away from his daughter. I just can't.

_You can. You don't even like the man._

He hasn't done anything to deserve this.

_Who says he has to deserve it?_

I do. And even then-

_You are such a whimp, Bella Swan_, the monster chastised.

Get out, you monster.

_I'm not the monster here, you are_.

Get out of my head.

_I am your head._

Go away.

_No_.

"Please, please, I am a single father. Please, miss," Mr. Harper wailed. Even his tears smelled delicious. _He's a single father_, I thought, _just like Charlie_. Would I do this to Charlie? How would this effect this man's Bella?

I jumped off him. "Go home."

He was a very fat man, but he was fast. He took my command and ran with it as I ran in the opposite direction, toward the woods. I needed to drink something. An animal would have to do, for now.

_WHIMP_, the monster roared. I ignored her and continued running faster than human eyes could ever see. It took mere moments to reach the woods. I stopped when I was deep in them and took a large whiff of the air around me. Deer. Two. Northeast. Twenty meters. I ran toward the scent. It was as lovely as the human had been, but I needed it.

The two deer didn't hear my approach. It was only when I jumped high over them and caught one under my knees and the other in my arms that they even noticed me. There was no chase with this kill and it made me bored. I ran some way deeper into the woods until I found a mountain lion. This one would be a fighter. I lunged and he ran towards the bank in front of him. But I was faster. When I grabbed him around the neck, he caressed my arm with his sharp claws. We were hugging. And then he was limp as I pulled my dripping mouth away from his jugular. The beautiful creature was lifeless before me. The difference between now and a few days ago in the Cullen backyard was that I didn't feel grief for killing the creature, now. I felt like an unbalanced equality to him, a predator becoming prey, a prey becoming a predator. I won this game.

It was becoming lighter outside as I arrived back at home. Yes, I had gotten up earlier than needed. It had been my thirst that drove me to get up and out. I still wasn't tired, though my morning activities would have made any human exhausted.

I took a hot shower, and it felt more amazing than any other I had ever had. When I dressed and went downstairs, I saw Charlie and he gasped. "Morning, Bella."

"Hi, Ch- Dad." My voice was different, now. It sounded like bells ringing with a tint of Alice/Rosalie Cullen vibe.

"You look like you slept well," he mumbled. But I heard him clear as day.

"I did."

"Did you get up early this morning?" he asked pointedly.

"I went for a run."

"Oh. Well, okay. I gotta go, Bells," he said. "You going to school today? Do you feel better?"

"Yes. And I do," I laughed. He smiled and walked to his cruiser.

When I drove to school, I was very angered at my truck. Its pace was nothing like running through the woods a few hours before. It was excruciating to be moving so slowly. I wondered if any other vampires felt that way. But then, no vampire would have a truck like mine.

I began noticing that my attention span was short. At one point during my drive, I noticed little rainbows glinting in the light and almost ran off the road. Things looked much clearer, more defined. I was seeing the world through new eyes. It was beautiful. The parking lot was full when I arrived, as it should be. I was excited to see Edward. It had been two days and I was feeling like I was dying. I probably was.

As I stepped out of my truck, Mike Newton ran up to me. "Bella," he gasped.

"Yeah?"

"You look… Wow." He looked dazed. I laughed a little as his eyes widened.

"I look the same as always. Plain Jane," I added with a laugh. I felt exuberant. What was this new change doing to my brain? I felt like running through the school, finding Edward, and running some more.

"No you don't. Did you get contacts?" he asked suddenly.

"No," I said and walked away. True, I hadn't looked in the mirror lately. I had no reason to; I knew what I would see. The same thing I always saw: me, brown hair, and eyes. But, today, today, I had the feeling that I wasn't the same person anymore, inside or outside. I was contemplating finding a mirror when two small arms ran around me and crushed me to the small frame of Alice.

"Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous! I'm so upset I wasn't there to see it happen! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't I see this? Oh, right, I can't see you. You should make it where I can, at least sometimes. We should go shopping for some new clothes for you. You look different so we should give you a whole new closet-"

"Alice, you are scaring her," Edward said from behind me. I turned around with a smile as his own crooked one made an appearance. He raked his golden eyes over me and I could've blushed had I been able.

"Hi, Edward," I said shyly.

"Hello, beautiful," was his reply. I melted.

"Well, I'm gonna go to class, Bella," Alice said, winking. Edward and I were alone in the parking lot now.

"How do you feel today, Bella?"

"Edward, it's amazing. I feel amazing… But… I'm changed now aren't I?" I hadn't said it even in my head, yet, but it was time that I face it. And what better way than with the man I was falling in love with?

"Mostly, I think. Your heart is still beating so I don't think this is over completely. I thought you were beautiful before, but now you are simply radiant," he confessed. "I think I might have to take Newton aside and give him a talking to."

"Why?"

"He isn't thinking nice things about you."

"No way," I laughed.

"Have you seen you?"

"Everyday."

"Today?"

"No."

"Well then you cannot possibly know how heartbreakingly amazing you look, Bella," Edward stated. We were late for class but I don't think he cared, I didn't.

"You always look like that," I mumbled.

"Ah, don't let the pretty boy face fool you," I laughed at his use of words, "I am as much an amazing vampire as Aro Volturi is." He said seriously.

"You aren't a monster like he is," I said.

"Which brings us to how you know about the Volturi. You mentioned it the other day," he reminded me.

"Let's leave that for another day," I laughed. "We are going to be late for classes."

"Speaking of classes… um… Carlisle wanted one of us to be in every class with you so that we could help you during school. Alice wanted to do it, but… I won," he said while looking into my eyes. I just nodded. Edward Cullen changed his schedule to be with me.

Becoming a vampire has its ups.

And I'm almost fully-fledged.

* * *

**AN: I took a new approach with this chapter. I bet many of you saw it. I promise that EDWARD AND BELLA will happen soon. Be patient a little longer, please. Tell me about how it was and how I can improve. Just give me some comments.**

**Remember, you don't have to have an account to review, and I expect reviews from those who do.**

**~Sylvia~**


	15. Endless Night and New Bliss

**AN: Many of you reviewed! WHOO! Sorry it took so long to update…**

**Okay, a lot of you asked about Bella's eyes. If you look in last chapter, Mike Newton asked Bella if she had gotten contacts. Now, Bella hasn't seen herself in the mirror, yet, so something is different with her, including her eyes. But you must read to see what it is; obviously it isn't terribly awful because the Cullens- Edward…- is letting her go to class.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**"_Which brings us to how you know about the Volturi. You mentioned it the other day," he reminded me._

"_Let's leave that for another day," I laughed. "We are going to be late for classes."_

"_Speaking of classes… um… Carlisle wanted one of us to be in every class with you so that we could help you during school. Alice wanted to do it, but… I won," he said while looking into my eyes. I just nodded. Edward Cullen changed his schedule to be with me._

_Becoming a vampire has its ups._

_And I'm almost fully-fledged._

_

* * *

_**15. Endless Night and New Bliss**

So that was what he meant! That's great. I should have told him "yes". Maybe he will forget he asked…

"It isn't that noticeable, of course! Well, it is, definitely it is, but it's so pretty!" Alice had stolen me away at the end of first hour and made it a point that I see a mirror. Mike Newton hadn't been too crazy to ask about the contacts. My eyes were still brown, but the outer circle where the brown meets the white was golden now. It was disconcerting, definitely, but it was unique. What made my eyes so freaky, though, was the red sparks throughout the brown flow of my eyes. The flecks were what made it appear I had contacts.

Hey, some people have blue-green eyes; I have brown-red-gold eyes.

"Why are you laughing, Bella?" Alice asked, but she already knew, not because she could see my future- she couldn't- but because she was within vampire hearing range when Newton asked about the contacts.

My face was different, too, but I was still plain. I was paler, if that was possible for me, the albino- which I definitely was now because of the red specks in my eyes. My hair was richer and wavier like the women in the hair commercials. _That's a plus_, I thought. My lips were fuller. The thought of lips brought up thoughts of Edward.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to him in class," Alice stated, noticing the sad look on my face.

Edward and I hadn't been able to sit together in first hour because we were assigned seats. He was in front of me so I got to see the back of his head, but it had nothing on the glories of his face. Edward kept taking backward glances at me and would smile when he caught me staring at him, but who could help it? He was a work of art… And I was so glad he couldn't read my mind.

"Is it really that transparent?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are what we like to call an 'open book'"

"So I have been told." With this, Alice laughed. "We better get to class or we will be late."

Since Edward would be in all of my classes… all of my classes… I would get to see him again. I wasn't disappointed when he was able to sway Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon to let him sit by me for the rest of the year.

"So what do you think of the eyes?" he asked when Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon was talking about the Book Fair coming up in a month. I wasn't listening because I was too busy looking at the side of Adonis's face.

"I think they are beautiful," I said. But I wasn't talking about my eyes. I was referring to the topaz ones penetrating my gaze, now.

He smiled crookedly and touched the tip of his thumb to the tip of my nose, "I was referring to the gorgeous pools in front of my- what did you call them?- 'beautiful' eyes."

"Eh, those are alright, too, I guess."

"More than okay."

"Okay."

He laughed at the rolling of my eyes and kissed my forehead. I was stunned so much that when Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon said, "Mr. Cullen, keep your lips to yourself", it sounded like, "Edward Cullen just can't keep his hands to himself". With vampire senses, it was a stretch that I could mix up what Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon had said, but Edward had cast a spell on me; I was dazzled.

"But he _is _keeping his hands to himself," I stated.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon gave me a comical look and stated in a firm, but playful, tone, "I believe you may need to see the nurse. Mr. Cullen has obviously placed you in a state."

"Sorry," I mumbled. The class at large laughed as I blushed- well, with lack of the red color.

"No, I'm sorry," Edward was definitely amused, "for placing you in a state."

"Shut up, you stupid shiny Volvo owner," I mumbled, forgetting that he could hear me perfectly. His laughter was definitely being controlled into an acceptable range; otherwise Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon would have kicked him out in a jip.

"Hey, hey now, don't hate the shiny Volvo, Miss Swan," Edward adminoshed.

"So sorry, Mr. Cullen."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"You are not," he laughed.

"I are, too!"

"Miss Swan, please, if you are going to argue during my lecture, do use correct grammar," Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon said.

"Sorry again, Mrs. B."

"You know I don't like it when students shorten my name. Honestly, it isn't that hard to pronounce. Come on class, say it with me: Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon."

No further explanation needed. As the bell rang, Mrs. B gave us permission to, from now on, please, call her Mrs. B. Edward and I were the only ones in the class to get the first four syllables correct. The rest was history. Seriously, it went kaboom.

"I really, really hope that if I get married I won't have that many syllables in my last name," I laughed.

"Maybe you will only have three or four… or two," Edward stated seriously.

Cul-len… Oh, shoot… "Hopefully no more than two," I said shyly. This made Edward's smile return again.

The rest of the day went the same as Mrs. Baterensonsylatondolon's class. I don't think I have ever gotten in trouble so much in my life. Edward Cullen is a troublemaker.

"Bella Swan, you are such a troublemaker. I have never gotten in trouble this much in my existence- that's a pretty long time," Edward said as I climbed into his Volvo. By some strange occurrence, my truck had magically disappeared from the lot. It didn't take a magical faery to know that Alice had wanted to give me some alone time with Edward, and to do that she stole my keys and drove the truck home after first hour. Second hour was her free period.

Edward had, oh so graciously, offered to give me a ride home. He had also apologized, with a smile, for his sister junk-napping my truck. Of course, I had defended my large piece of metal, though; I didn't admit to Edward that its slowness had annoyed me on the trip to school.

Cullen didn't disappoint on the speed factor; he drives like a maniac. But I enjoyed every millisecond of it.

When we arrived at my house, Edward told me he would see me later. I hoped that later would be too far away. It seemed too-good-to-be-true that he wanted to see me again so soon.

Charlie came home to a nice meal. Because I was so happy from seeing Edward all day, I made my dad an amazing meal of steak and potatoes. Well, he said it was amazing. To me, it stunk. Seriously, food stinks now. I think if almost-vampires could gag that I would have. No more human food, check.

Something in me was coming to the realization that tomorrow I wouldn't be human anymore- I wouldn't be half-human, either. No, tomorrow I would be a full vampire. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, yet, or what would come with it. I knew about the bloodlust from the past few days, but I had a feeling that it would be worse than that once I was full-fledged. Edward would help me with it- all the Cullens would. That thought helped ease the uneasiness.

I took a shower while Charlie watched television downstairs, and then I went to my room. I wasn't tired. I felt wired, like I could do anything, but I had already taken a shower so a run was a no, no. So I settled down and read Wuthering Heights. I was still reading when Charlie went to bed. I listened as his breathing became shallower and finally he was snoring. It was amazing that I could hear so well between walls. I could smell the awful stench of Charlie's dinner from the fridge downstairs.

"Bella?"

I put my book down. "Edward?"

"Can I come up?" he asked uncertainly. I got up from the bed and walked to my window. Sure enough, Edward was leaning against the tree- looking like a male model- and waiting for my reply.

"Uh, sure." It sounded more like a question than an invitation and Edward laughed at the uncertainty in my voice.

I was amazing when he jumped into the tree and held on to the branch closest to my window. I could feel his breath in my face as he leaned closer into the window, still holding on to the branch. I was intoxicated. He smelled so good, and I took a large breath and closed my eyes. "Bella," he said. "Mmmmm?" I was barely paying attention. "You're blocking my entrance," he stated amused.

I moved and shook myself out of my state of dizziness.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." I laughed. He took a shaky breath and crossed the room to the bed. We both sat cross-legged facing each other on the bed. "I was getting bored."

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you," he whispered.

"Me either." To that he smiled and I melted.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Supposed to do when?" he seemed truly confused, though I thought it was extremely obvious.

"I don't have to sleep anymore so… What do I do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want you to stay," I whispered. He studied me for a minute. His eyes lingered on my hair, then my lips, and finally my eyes. He replied, "Then I will." My heart leaped, maybe, if it still could. I could feel it shutting down slowly. Yes, tomorrow I would be different, and I needed Edward to help me through it.

"Promise me?"

"Bella, as long as you want me, I will be here."

* * *

**AN: I just can't seem to make long chapters. I hope you forgive me. I have to do things in segments with all of my stories. I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter.**

**~Sylvia~**


	16. Changed Forever

**AN: I am, once again, overwhelmed by the number of reviews I received for last chapter. I am thrilled that I have so many readers still with me. Thank you. And the reviews I received made me want to cry with joy. I was speechless and I liked that feeling. And so, thank you.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**"_I don't have to sleep anymore so… What do I do?"_

"_Whatever you want."_

"_I want you to stay," I whispered. He studied me for a minute. His eyes lingered on my hair, then my lips, and finally my eyes. He replied, "Then I will." My heart leaped, maybe, if it still could. I could feel it shutting down slowly. Yes, tomorrow I would be different, and I needed Edward to help me through it._

"_Promise me?"_

"_Bella, as long as you want me, I will be here."_

**16. Changed Forever**

In the years to come, I would never believe how quickly that night went by. Edward and I talked. And we got to know each other, telling the other about the person deep down in each of us. A relationship was built. It seemed fitting that we be together, then, because, yes, later in the years, we would be together, still. Fitting, also, because that night was when I changed. It was the type of change that would make my life like Edward's- in the lifestyle perspective, anyway.

Edward told me of Carlisle's history. Of his own. Those of his siblings: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. And he told me about Esme. Because, of course, in a never-ending night, there is plenty of time to talk. And, as I changed that night, I listened to the stories of those I would be with forever.

Forever. It was a difficult concept for me to grasp, at first, because it was not expected, this change. I had had no clue three years previous that I would become a vampire. The change wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Mine took three years, and Edward's took three days. Mine was not painful, and Edward's was the most horrible memory in his 100 odd years. Mine began with a bloodlust, and Edward's was initiated into it.

Most importantly, I had only to wait seventeen years for love, and Edward had to wait a decade.

When I felt the last flutter of my heart- it had been beating slower and slower for some time- Edward was holding my hand. His hand had been a little cool, at first, but as my life neared its true end, the fingers holding mine became warm, smooth, supporting. It was what I needed; he was what I needed. I would make it through this. I _would_, and I wouldn't be alone.

The burning intensified deep in my throat. This would now be permanent, often intruding on me if I didn't give it what it needed- blood. My skin became smoother, paler, flawless. My sight, which had been clearer that day, became clearer still, and a new color was added to the color spectrum. My hearing, which had intensified in tone already, was intensified to a point I could hear Charlie's heartbeat even yards away from the house when he left for work that morning.

A nose is an important thing, I realized. As a human, you take for granted the smells which intrude you, but as a vampire it is an asset that, without it, you might go mad. With this new sense of smell, I could detect the whiff of our neighbor's rotten tomatoes, fresh apples, and once-delectable strawberries. This food, which became repulsive, would go unnoticed by those in the same room until some time later.

I was aware of Edward watching me. My heart, long since dead, might have fluttered. My face, long since stopped blushing, might have flushed. My eyes, once dim, now took in every perfection on my love's face. The golden eyes, long lashes, and dark circles under the eyes, the bronze mess of perfect hair, and the full, crookedly smiling lips belonged to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

"Well, it's gonna take some getting used to," I whispered. My voice, once holding a normal jingle, now rang like bells.

"You'll manage, love." He had started calling me that. The moment my heart ceased, I had known Edward. I had known his life, his death, and the beginnings of his eternity. And I had become a part of it. With the last thud of my life, Edward had told me he loved me. Elation and wonder greeted me, then, and I professed my love for him.

We had discussed school. I could not go back. The burning sensation had been barely tolerable, before, and now, Edward had to hold me back, using all of his strength, to prevent me from going after my father in his police cruiser, to drink his blood, to kill him.

This was what I had become.

I would have been able to do that to my father if Edward hadn't been there to keep me in my place. My body was powerful now. There was no denying the strength. My legs would move faster than any vehicle. I was invincible.

To describe such a feeling to a human is impossible.

And to describe the guilt you feel for wanting to end your father's life could only be told to few living beings, many of which had died inside already, and many of which wouldn't understand the grief because remorse is an appalling word.

But, simply put, being a vampire is to be free to all but the ache in your throat. The world is yours, but you must take what sustains a life to "live" your own. But you are never free from that pain. Anything else can be yours if you want it, take it.

"I won't be able to see him again, will I?"

"No. Humans will not be in your future for many years," Edward told me sadly. I had expected such, but it hurt to hear it. "We will have to fake your death, love. Or we could play it that you were taken."

"I think it would be better for Charlie to think I am dead than to imagine all the things that a 'capture' would be doing to me," I said.

"I'm sorry about this," he confided, "I'm sorry that you have to leave the life you have in school- but I can't bring myself to wish you weren't like me now."

"I would rather be like you, forever, as a vampire than to be with you, human, and eventually die," I said. "And a regular lifetime wouldn't be long enough to be together."

"I agree."

In the night, hard as it is to believe through everything we talked about and everything that happened to me, Edward and I hadn't kissed. But now, he was drowning me with his golden pools, filling up my vision as he leaned his head to mine. Lightly, almost teasingly, he touched my lips to his. First it was a light caress, barely touching, and then it became more demanding. My fingers knotted in his messy hair, and his arms wound around my back, pulling me closer to his hard chest. Sensations I had never felt before were crashing into me. We didn't need to breathe, I realized, and we sat there for minutes holding each other, sending the message of how much we loved each other with our lips.

It was Edward who pulled away first.

"I think I should get you to the house," he said, his unnecessary breathing was labored.

"Okay," was all I said.

Before we left for the Cullen house, I put on some jeans and a blue v-neck. Edward had informed me that he liked that color on me, to which I had smiled sheepishly.

When I tried to pack clothing, Edward had warned me against it saying that, "Alice will just throw it all away. She plans to go shopping for you; though, I don't know where you will be going any time soon. Alice knows that you won't be able to go out in public".

Running with Edward was amazing. And the sights! I was shocked, again, with the new colors around me. Edward had said that I would be easily distracted after I was changed, and he had been correct.

"Are you all right?"

"Race you," I whispered, evading the question. I didn't know how I was; I wondered if vampires could go into shock.

Edward, of course, won the race. I was glad that he didn't let me win. If he had, I would have been very angry.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeak. I had a moment to see the pointy, black spikes of her hair before her body attacked mine. "Oh, you're gorgeous!"

"Hi, Alice," Edward greeted his favorite sister.

"Ah, Bella; Edward informed us that you may be coming here today," Carlisle said with a hug. "And I see that you are-"

"BELLA!"

"Hey, Em-" But my greeting for my new brother was cut short because of the monstrous bear hug he was giving me. I understood the bear story from his human life, then.

For the next ten minutes, we greeted.

The Cullens that I had evaded and had tried so hard to stay away from greeted me into their family.

"Welcome home, Bella."

* * *

**AN: This was an interesting chapter to write. Tell me what you think. Sorry that it isn't long. At least the wait this time wasn't as long as it has been the last few months! 8-)  
**

**Remember, you don't have to have an account to review, so tell me what you thought about it even if you aren't a member.**

**~Sylvia~**


End file.
